Yule Shenanigans
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: Set in 4th Year, the Yule Ball was supposed to be a fun night, not the night to meet Rose, Albus, and Scorpius from the future for a family reunion...Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**YULE SHENANIGANS 1**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, as if I did then Ron/Hermione would have started far earlier and they would have had more kids.**

Hogwarts-The Yule Ball

The dance had not been as bad as Harry had feared. He wasn't used to wearing such fancy clothes and he felt more than strange at all of the looks and hushed discussions that his dress robes caused. He was never more glad to have Ron as a friend so that much of the attention could be deflected onto his best friend given his horribly ugly dress robes. He knew that Ron was miserable because of his robes but Harry thought that his melancholy had to be caused by more than just that. Harry couldn't quite figure it all out though he had caught Ron staring intently out onto the dance floor on more than one occasion and felt that perhaps he wished to dance. Though if that were the case then Harry found it odd that he would still be sitting on the sidelines like he was. Harry thought about it for a few seconds before deciding that he had to at least breach the subject with Ron, even if only to give them both something to do.

"You stare any harder and you'll burst a vessel," Harry remarked with an amused smirk tickling the corners of his lips as he held his glass of pumpkin juice up to his lips so that only Ron could hear him.

"Very funny," Ron grumbled unhappily as he glanced up at Harry briefly, not noticing that Padma was glaring at him with her arms crossed looking very much like she would like to dance but was realizing that he was clearly not in the mood.

"If you want to dance with her you could always just ask her ya know," Harry offered up with an optimistic and hopeful yet reserved tone to his words before he sat down next to Ron, giving Padma a sympathetic smile along the way.

"Like this…I mean, don't know what you're talking about…I'm not watching Hermione, I just…," Ron grouched angrily as he gestured to his horrendous dress robes and his scowl deepened before he turned a bit more towards Harry so that he couldn't see his date out of the corner of his eye.

"Who said anything about Hermione," Harry muttered softly under his breath with his mouth curled up into a smirk before he covered his words with a large sip of his pumpkin juice, almost daring Ron to respond and refute his claim.

"Er…just…why aren't you dancing then," Ron replied with a look of shock and embarrassment as he struggled to come up with something to say in response after getting caught in the act before he shuffled his feet and loudly cleared this throat.

"I think I've had my fill of it honestly, I just hope that they don't call us champions out for some special dance or anything," Harry admitted with a tired yawn as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, hoping that if he kept them closed long enough that the ball would be over and he could go back to the Gryffindor common room and relax.

"Yeah, not sure I could take…yeah…," Ron tried to declare in what Harry thought was a vain attempt to sound as if his true feelings hadn't been discovered before he pretty much admitted defeat and said the last word of his response directly at the floor between his feet.

They sat together in silence, side by side, both looking very uneasy and as if they weren't sure exactly what to do next. Ron tried to hide it but Harry could tell that he was still watching Hermione's every spin and smile, with the redhead appearing to be on the verge of grinding his teeth down to nothing to keep from making it to obvious. For his part Harry had no one in particular to watch and so was free to let his gaze bounce from couple to couple across the dance floor. He thought about leaving to take a walk but guessed that if he did it would probably reflect badly upon Hogwarts not only himself. He slowly stood up and was just about to ask Ron if he wanted some pumpkin juice when the beginning of another slow dance was interrupted by a bright flash of white light that seemed to fill the large room entirely.

"What the…Hermione," Ron shouted out louder than he knew as he screwed up his face against the light and used his hands to shield his eyes as Padma ducked behind him, using him for a human shield. At his side Harry dropped the glass that he had been holding and turned away from the light with his hands over his own eyes. The ballroom instantly descended into chaos as people ran for cover, with many taking a tumble over each other and the teachers shouting orders even though they could not do much more than cover their own eyes and wait for the light to go away. At first Harry thought that the light would never end up before long it had dissipated enough so that he and the many others in the ballroom could open their eyes and try to blink away the stars.

"Ron…what," Harry finally struggled to say as he furiously rubbed his eyes in the hope of clearing the myriad of stars that clouded his vision.

"How the hell should I…," Ron started to blurt out back as he tried his best to find Harry again even though they were only a few steps apart as the stars in his own field of vision were making it difficult at first.

"Please…everyone…please remain calm," Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice called out through the stars in everyone's eyes as he surged into the midst of the dancers before anyone could get a good look at what had caused the bright light in the first place.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the sight in front of him as he struggled through the terrified and confused crowd of onlookers. Ron hurried along at his side, though he was being far less gentlemanly about getting through the hoard than Harry was. The two got to the front of the queue just in time to get a good look at what had caused the overly bright flash of light. Lying on the floor were three young people that to Harry appeared to be about their age, with them all looking very groggy. It looked to Harry as if they had just been knocked out and were slowly waking up all at once. The first one to snap back to reality seemed oddly familiar for some reason and he was about to say something to that end when one of the three spoke up.

"Nice Rose, I just know that Professor Flitwick will blame me for this," One of the hooded young men said with an impatient groan as he sat up and looked around, obviously surprised to be in the center of a large circle of richly dressed students.

"Oh come now Scorpius, he loves you…you're his bloody favorite, he'd never blame you for anything," The girl that Harry guessed to be named Rose replied with a bored out of her mind tone to her words as she kept her eyes closed, as if she were trying to fall asleep and didn't want to be bothered.

"She's right Scorpius, we did everything right, something else must have gone wrong," The other young man added with a dreamy expression as he pushed himself up off of the floor enough to try to get a look before having to rub his eyes to clear his vision.

"Okay yeah, but…we may be in trouble," The girl commented back as to Harry she seemed to be trying to sound as if she had everything under control but he thought that he could hear a bit of nervousness and uncertainty in her voice, sounding oddly a lot like Hermione would at times.

"Excuse me young lady but…may I ask…who are you," Dumbledore politely asked, sounding to Harry as if he were asking for the specials of the day in some restaurant, as he knelt down beside the trio and smiled sweetly at the end.

"But Albus, how do you know that they're not dangerous," McGonagall gasped out loud, looking very worried, as she rushed forward and laid a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder, before he half turned back to her and gave her a warm smile.

"They don't look dangerous to me Minerva, we should be careful however I do not believe that their intent is violent," Dumbledore calmly replied with a well hidden little smile as he carefully scrutinized the trio with his gaze, causing them to shrink back a bit.

"We know their names," Draco declared with an annoyed scowl as he pushed his way through the crowd with Crabbe and Goyle nipping at his heels, the trio finally coming to a halt just a few feet away from the new trio.

"We do," Ron wondered aloud with a curious frown as he and Harry slipped their way to the front of the crowd on the side opposite to Draco, though Ron continued to glare as because of the sudden interruption Hermione was alone on the other side with Crabbe giving her the evil eye.

"Of course Weasley, don't you listen, or have you…," Draco started to snap with a rather cocky grin as he crossed his arms across his chest and let it be known that he thought that what he'd said was really cool before he was interrupted, but not by Ron.

"Enough, leave him alone already," One of the hooded young men snarled as he flew up to his feet and looked like he was quite ready to throw a punch at Draco and only the presence of Crabbe and Goyle kept him from doing so.

"Who are you to tell me to…," Draco shot back as he uncrossed his arms and took a step forward as he looked fully ready for a fight with both Crabbe and Goyle looking unsure as to whether to follow his lead or not.

"Not this again," The young girl let out with an impatient sigh and exaggerated rolling of her eyes, as if this was something that she had seen many times before and still didn't like it, as she started to get up but stopped and just then closed her eyes.

"But it's not my fault this time Rose, he's just being thick and," The blond boy unhappily muttered, sounding very much to Harry as if this was the norm for the trio as well, before he could stand it no longer.

"This is getting us nowhere," Harry stated with a confused and slightly uncomfortable frown as he stepped to the side as Viktor knelt down beside him and then laid a hand on the girl's hip in what Harry guessed was an attempt to help her up, but she didn't seem to view it that way.

"OI…watch the hands," Rose growled angrily as she reared back and slapped Viktor as hard as she could across the face that earned her a happy and proud grin from Ron and a gasp of shock from Professor McGonagall, with Hermione letting out a shriek of surprise and looking like she wanted to help him but the press of people around the new trio kept that from happening.

"Heh…smart girl," Ron joked with what Harry thought was a prideful tone to his words as Rose started off looking his way with a small grin before she turned to Hermione and simply beamed, causing Hermione to stare back at her in confusion.

"I learned from the best," Rose replied proudly as she scooted a bit away from Viktor and turned her full attention to Hermione before she began to closely study the fact that she was wearing a fancy dress and had her hair done differently.

"Really…wait…you seem very familiar for some reason," Hermione started to back up away from Rose for a couple of seconds before she leaned her head to one side and had a feeling that she couldn't quite place about the girl kneeling in front of her.

"Heh, if you only knew," The smaller of the two young men countered with a highly amused grin as he crossed his arms across his chest and snapped his head back enough so that his hood fell back to reveal a full head or rather messy black hair.

"So then it would be ever so kind of the three of you to tell us before we mistake you for those that would wish us all harm," Dumbledore politely pointed out as he laid a hand on Albus' shoulder and smiled down at the much younger boy before the latter could realize just who he was standing next to, as he hadn't seen Harry just yet.

"Yes sir…my name is Albus…j…just like…, but…but you…you're…," Albus sputtered sharply as he tried to answer Dumbledore but was startled to find himself so close to his namesake and he looked to Scorpius and Rose for help.

"So then…," Scorpius started to add on as his eyes were growing wider and wider as he looked back and forth between Rose and Albus and Draco and Hermione, very clearly dreading what this new truth would actually mean for them.

"Oh…I think we went back…in time Scorpius," Rose pondered aloud, her forehead beginning to crease a little in deep thought which only caused to further Hermione's own appearance of intense concentration as she was trying to figure out what was going on as she finally managed to get through the crowd to stand beside Ron and Harry, Viktor momentarily forgotten about.

"So then she's really your…and he's really my…and Albus…that means that your…must be around here somewhere," Scorpius came up with softly as he pointed first to Hermione and then turned back to Draco again and found his voice start to grow weaker as he was having a hard time wrapping his head around what was actually going on.

"What are you talking about," Ginny demanded with a hint of anger in her voice as she elbowed her way out to the front of the crowd standing around the trio, finally coming to stand next to Harry.

"Mum," Albus choked out in a pained whisper as beheld Ginny standing in front of him in her dress, gazing at him as if he had just grown a second and third head, before he stumbled backwards a few steps and was only saved from tumbling over when Scorpius grabbed his shoulders and kept him from going any further.

"M…what, what are you talking about," Harry shot back as it didn't appear or sound as if he was believing anything that he was hearing and wasn't convinced that the trio weren't bad news just yet.

"Uncle Harry…but this can't…we can't, I don't understand, this can't…can't…Dad…what the bloody…those robes," Rose stopped and started speaking several times as her mind only then began to fully come to grips with what had happened and who she was now almost face to face with as she struggled to not lose herself in that moment before she spotted Ron in his horrendous dress robes and couldn't help but double over laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing," Ron snapped angrily with his ears now beginning to glow a bright red, a sign that meant no good for anyone Harry knew, before Viktor cut in just as Harry was struggling to think of a way to try and calm Ron down that didn't involve stunning him outright, especially not in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Vot is going on here," Viktor demanded angrily, fists tightly clenched and shaking, as he glared daggers right through Rose's body with a stance that left no doubt that he was ready for a fight.

"I think we're in trouble," Scorpius admitted with an unsure scowl as he jerked his hood down and ignored the loud whispers of those that he knew were already seeing the likeness between himself and Draco.

"Now, that all depends on how you answer my next question…doesn't it," Dumbledore asked calmly as he stepped casually in between Viktor and Rose without appearing to have noticed anything at all though Harry knew better.

"Um…yes…sir," Rose nervously answered with a nice and respective smile as she took a couple of steps back from him until she was shoulder to shoulder again with Albus, as Scorpius stood just behind her and seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on Draco and his two hulking sidekicks.

"Who are you," Dumbledore again asked, this time with a bit more force in his words while Professor McGonagall kept her hand on her wand as she waited for the answer, as he folded his hands over each other on his stomach in the hopes that his actions would not cause any more apprehension in the students.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Scorpius admitted with what he hoped and aimed for was a tone of pride and dignity though his voice faltered noticeably before he had even finished speaking as both Rose and Albus cringed a bit at his admission.

"Albus…Albus Severus Potter," Albus replied as it appeared to pain him to answer as his gaze snapped back and forth between Harry and Ginny as he spoke before he found it impossible to look at either and instead pushed himself to look at Professor McGonagall instead, though he almost instantly regretted that idea at the very grim look that she was giving him.

"And you," Hermione asked softly with a warm but visibly nervous tone to her words as she began to fidget with her hands and began to dig her fingernails into the palms of her hands to try and keep herself from getting scared.

"Rose…Rose Granger-Weasley," Rose answered with a great amount of pride as she beamed a very warm and appreciative smile at both Ron and Hermione, having to finally bite her bottom lip to keep from tearing up at the thought of it all.

"Malfoy…Potter…Granger-Weasley," Various voices from the crowd called out against Professor McGonagall's rather stern scowl that soon scuttled all of those that wished to discuss the topic further before the silence was interrupted.

"But Draco is an only child," Pansy exclaimed with an incredulous expression as to Harry he felt like was viewing anyone that believed otherwise like they were a small child who didn't understand anything.

"I'm the only Potter left," Harry reluctantly agreed with an uneasy smile as he lightly pointed to himself before he could bring himself to hazard a glance over at Ginny, whom he found to be trying to hide a blush on her cheeks by quickly looking away when she thought that he'd noticed.

"And I…we…," Hermione tried to add as calmly as possible but yet the blush growing more and more evident on her cheeks as she glanced over at Ron, who looked to still be trying to figure out the meaning of Rose's last name, before she caught Viktor's eye and quickly turned away.

"Vot," Viktor interrupted with a less than pleased scowl as he started to take a step forward in the hopes of putting himself in between Ron and Hermione before Rose saw this and cut in.

"Surprise…Mum…Dad…," Rose continued with a grin that started out looking very eager before she couldn't help but lose some of her resolve and dial the response back a bit, especially when Viktor whirled around and glared a hole right through her, almost daring her to continue.

"She's a Weasley if I've ever seen one," Fred remarked intentionally a little louder than he actually needed to, with one wary eye on Viktor, as he slid through the crowd until he was standing next to Dumbledore with finally then a big thumbs up and daring grin that he flashed Rose's way.

"Thanks Uncle George I…wait…U…Uncle Fred…but…," Rose started to answer with an amused grin before her eyes grew wide and she gasped audibly as she fully realized exactly who she was talking to and she suddenly found it hard to stay on her feet from the shock of it all.

"Uncle Fred, but he…Aunt Angelina…Aunt Fleur, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron…Uncle George…Dad…Mum…please help...," Albus shot along hurriedly as he very nearly fell down as he felt his knees go weak before he started turning back and forth, noticing all of the members of his family that were currently staring oddly at him. Just when his spirits were at their worst he turned back to Harry and Ginny and pleaded with them for help, hoping that they'd be able to fix things.

"Aunt Hermione," Ron spat out in total disbelief and confusion as he turned and looked over at Hermione as she shared the look before she cut in.

"Uncle Ron," Hermione added as she snapped her gaze back and forth between Ron and Rose, closely scrutinizing any similarity or difference between the two before turning the inspection to herself.

"I think this will help answer a few questions," Dumbledore quipped with a sly grin and a wink as he casually whipped out his hand, muttered a few words under his breath with his wand pointed at Rose's hood, before it was magically yanked back, revealing a mountain of bushy hair, violently red bushy hair. Harry couldn't help but stop and stare and wrack his brain in a vain attempt at trying to sort anything out about the situation that he found himself in. Though as hard as he tried he found himself coming up totally empty.

"Or only raise several more," Snape stated with a less than impressed or pleased scowl as he reluctantly strode to the front of the crowd and made Rose and Albus and Scorpius cringe.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter. As always reviews, comments, and questions are greatly appreciated. This story has been on my mind for some time so I tried to get it down and worked out, I think that I'll continue the story for a bit past the trio's initial showing up at the Yule Ball. To me fourth year at the ball was a time and place that would shape all that was to come and given that pretty much all of Rose and Albus' family was there short of a few they'd get to interact with a lot of people, that and given that they'd know why Harry would give Albus the middle name that he did I'd wonder how Sirius and Lupin would take the truth about Snape. I'm not sure how long the story will be as the trio can't stay in their past to long without changing an awful lot and being noticeably older when they'd go back to their own time and then have to explain it.

I still only read Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny, as the former is a big reason that I even read the books in the first place. I watched the first two movies and liked the idea of Ron/Hermione as that the main character didn't automatically have every girl of note want to date him as is the norm, I liked that Hermione seemed more interested in Ron, otherwise it'd reduce Ron and Hermione to George and Elaine from Seinfeld and then later on it wouldn't have affected the trio for Ron to date Lavender or Ron wouldn't have cared if Harry and Hermione were together while on the horcrux hunt. Ron would have been reduced to little more than a sidekick in that case, not that the movies didn't try very hard to do that anyway, cutting most of the Weasley storylines out to focus on Harry and Hermione. So then when in the movies the canon pairings happened there were some that didn't see either coming, because much of the buildup had been taken out of the movies.

I still think that Rowling could easily have had Ron and Hermione date from sometime in the fifth book on, as the pair were away from Harry at several points in the story like during detentions, their prefect rounds and such, and Harry spending time with this or that teacher away from the pair. It wouldn't have had to be anything overly romantic but a holding of hands here and there, maybe falling asleep innocently together on the couch while waiting up for Harry. All that and we had Ron and Hermione missing each other's signals for years, and Harry seemingly not having any clue at all about it until it came back to bite him and then he seems surprised about it all in the seventh book. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

**YULE SHENANIGANS 2**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, as if I did then Ron/Hermione would have started far earlier.**

Hogwarts

Harry had been through a lot in his relatively short life. He had been in several strange and interesting predicaments. But sitting in the Gryffindor common room with the trio that had suddenly arrived topped it all. Scorpius and Albus sat side by side on the couch and seemed to be taking every square inch of the common room in while looking like two fish out of water. Rose meanwhile appeared to be quite at home, lounging quietly in the cushy chair closest to the fire. Now that Harry could get a good look at her he had to admit that he could see the family resemblance to Hermione, complete with the barely tamed mountain of bushy hair. Harry couldn't help but smile inwardly at the sea of vivid red hair around him, making him think for a moment that he was back at the Burrow. Fleur and Viktor had returned to their respective beds for the night, with the former demanding to know what was going on as soon as it was figured out and the latter looking very upset at being unable to accompany the new trio anywhere with an evil eye sent Rose's way that left both Harry and Ron feeling very protective of her for reasons that neither could exactly attest to.

"Okay…this is weird," Rose announced after several silent moments as she snapped her eyes back open lest she fall asleep in her favorite chair with an odd look at Hermione, who still looked like she wasn't quite sure if she could believe her eyes and ears about who Rose was.

"Why," Hermione nervously asked back as she tightly gripped the armrests of her chair so much so that if she wasn't careful she would certainly break a nail.

"I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room with…my parents, and my aunts and uncles…and…," Rose struggled to answer with an overwhelmed look to her as she stared intently first at Hermione and then to Ron before she moved on to Harry and Ginny and Fred and George.

"I still can't believe it," Harry remarked with a tired sigh as he squeezed his eyes closed and leaned back in his chair, still unsure as to how his son could be sitting in front of him.

"Well sorry Dad but…believe it, though Scorpius and I really shouldn't be here," Albus replied with a slightly irritated edge to his words at not being believed before going silent after getting a sharp elbow to the ribs from Scorpius and an impatient glare from Rose, one that he'd been given several times over the years from Hermione when she babysat him.

"Why not young nephew, this is the Gryffindor Common Room as the lovely Rose said, where else should a Weasley be…," Fred countered, acting as if he had heard Albus but wasn't thoroughly convinced, as he sauntered over and sat down on the armrest of the couch next to Albus, grinning down at him expectantly.

"But I'm not a Weasley…not literally…I'm a Potter, and Scorpius and I we….well we…," Albus reluctantly pointed out as he looked rather glum at the admission before he began to fidget openly and stare at his fingernails, noticing that he hadn't cleaned them in a while.

"You're what," Ginny asked softly while looking genuinely concerned as she scooted to the front of her seat and looked intently at Albus, giving him eerie flashbacks to how she'd taken care of him when he had gotten sick as a child.

"Slytherin's," Scorpius explained as he was clearly trying to make it sound like a simple and completely casual statement even though he knew full well that he'd get an emotional reaction from the statement, especially he felt from Ron, and he was not mistaken.

"WHAT," Ron exclaimed as he almost dropped the mug of pumpkin juice that he had been holding in his hands onto Hermione's head but he caught it just in time to be able to get it out of the way when she glanced up at him and scowled to his overly enthusiastic grin. Fred meanwhile was not ready for the announcement and slid off the armrest onto the floor with a loud thud and a stifled laugh from Harry.

"Hush Ron," Hermione grumped angrily at Ron at first before she caught the concerned look on Rose's face and she softened and smiled nervously back at Ron, who just looked thoroughly confused.

"Malfoy I can understand but…not…," Ron struggled through as he tried to look like he wasn't very uncomfortable at the thought of his best friend's son being in Slytherin, but failing poorly at it.

"B…But h…how," Harry demanded anxiously as he sat up straight in his chair and looked intently across the small gap at his son, hoping that he had heard him wrong or something, a gnawing wonder in the pit of his stomach at the memory of how the sorting hat had almost placed him in Slytherin as well and if that had anything to do with it.

"The sorting hat, it put me in Slytherin, it's really not that bad dad…I'm not alone, I have friends," Albus answered with a nervous and slightly scared blush to his cheeks before he began to get more and more confident as he spoke, with a quick sidelong glance over at Scorpius before he cut in.

"Nobody bullies him," Scorpius declared with such certainty that caused Harry and Ron to share a look that led both to understand that he meant it.

"But…you….you're a…," Hermione tried to remind him though she found it hard to convey her thoughts in a proper manner without letting any prejudice that she may have shine through, her voice hanging up on Scorpius' last name.

"Malfoy," Fred and George chimed in with together with a clearly less than pleased tone as they both crossed their arms in front of their chests in total unison and glared down at Scorpius as if his mere presence was somehow besmirching the name of Gryffindor, and they wouldn't have any of it.

"I'm not my father, it's true that we may share the good looks and the name but…that's where the similarities end, I've tried my whole life to get out from under his shadow, witches and wizards that are perfectly nice to me at first change completely when I tell them my last name, most try not to show it but…the name Malfoy doesn't hold the same weight that it used to," Scorpius angrily snapped back at first before he forced himself to calm down with clenched fists in his lap as he then tried his best to explain the changes that had happened to his family since Voldemort's defeat without telling Harry everything.

"The pitfalls of being the child of such notable parents are many unfortunately," Rose added with a look of solemnity as her shoulders visibly sagged and she stared down at her hands for a few moments before Harry spoke up.

"I know…I'm sorry, I would never want that for my…," Harry started to reply in an attempt to console Albus as best that he could as he started to get up out of his chair but stopped when Rose sat up straight and spoke.

"We know Uncle Harry, but it's where we're at, every time I take a test the Professor's always seem to find a way to tell me how I did compared to…you…Mum, thankfully we're usually pretty close since as Dad is ever so fond of putting it that he thanks God that I inherited your brains Mum," Rose replied quickly with a worried look, one that Harry was struck with just how much it was like Hermione's when she was trying to explain something to him in such a way that she hoped that he wouldn't get mad at her over, as she held her hands up in mock surrender and her ears started to turn noticeably pink.

"Well then…good for you, I guess," Hermione nervously said softly while looking more than a bit guilty as she seemed to find it hard to look up at Ron even though it looked like she was glad that he was standing beside her just then.

"Better that than getting my…," Ron glumly began before he flushed red and quickly finished off his pumpkin juice in one large gulp and stared at his feet before Rose stepped up and cut him off.

"Stop beating yourself up Dad, I know a lot of people often just act like they are a fan of yours to get to Mum and Uncle Harry, Daily Prophet really made them heroes at your expense but…how many times have Hugo and I told you that…oops…," Rose snapped angrily out loudly at first with a fire in her eyes before she went bright red and her voice calmed down considerably as she continued, looking like she would very much like to crawl into a hole and die for speaking in such a way to her father, in front of her mother and others as well.

"Wait…Hugo, who's Hugo," Fred wondered aloud with a curious frown as he walked around behind Harry's chair and then came to a stop next to Ron as he couldn't help but grin at his younger brother.

"My uh…nobody, sorry I said anything, just forget it," Rose tried to started to answer with a nervous smile before she glanced over at Albus and Scorpius and then dropped her chin back down to her chest and stared at her lap, hoping that the conversation would just move on already.

"Rose," Albus pleaded softly with a worried tone to his voice and a look of panic in his eyes as he wasn't sure how to answer Fred's question before he was rescued on that front.

"Hugo is her little brother, not as smart as she is but…certainly not as dim as some in his year," Scorpius spat out as he sounded very much like this was not the first time that he had answered this question or held such a view and was beginning to become irritated about having to answer the question.

"They're not dim Scorpius, they're just…just…," Rose angrily began to argue with a glare sent his way before she realized that she was once again the center of attention and she let her voice trail off and she turned to Albus at the end, hoping for some help.

"Not us," Scorpius stated flatly as he struggled to keep a bit of anger out of his voice with a quick look around the room to remember exactly who he was talking to as Hermione was only kept quiet because her mind was spinning at the revelation of a daughter and a son, if she fully believed Rose.

"Of all the…sorry," Ron began to angrily growl before he got a sharp smack to the side from Hermione and he settled down and glared at the twins as they cast him overly wide grins.

"You have a brother," Ginny cut in softly as it was clear to Harry that she was trying to change the subject a bit and keep the discussion going without allowing it all to descend into an argument between her brothers.

"Y…yeah, he's in Ravenclaw with Lily," Albus cautiously admitted with a slightly sheepish grin as he vividly remembered both his little sisters panic at not being in Gryffindor like Rose and then her joy at being able to pal around with Hugo for her time in Hogwarts.

"Wait, who is Lily," Angelina questioned with an impatient frown as she tried to squeeze in between Fred and George, who at first seemed to have fun not allowing her to do so, but then she scowled and pushed through anyway.

"His baby sister, and your niece I guess," Scorpius acknowledged with a slight smile as he glanced up at a thoroughly confused Angelina, who sent Fred a quick glance as he didn't seem to notice before she appeared to be on the verge of saying something more when Ron got to the point first.

"Blimey…congrats Harry," Ron exclaimed loudly through a wide grin as he clapped Harry on the back in celebration as Hermione could only roll her eyes at them both.

"Uh…thanks," Harry shakily answered with an embarrassed smile as he found it almost impossible to look over at Ginny as she had gone about as red as she could and started staring at her feet.

"Should…should the three of you be telling us all of this, I mean if you truly are from our future then perhaps it would be best for us not to know," Hermione cautiously asked, her brow furrowed in thought, as she pondered the full effects of being told one's own future and whether it would be better to keep quiet on the subject.

"What…why," Fred demanded as he turned back to Hermione, after watching Angelina staring at Albus for a bit, and appeared to regard her as if she was spoiling all of their fun.

"Because, I'm not sure that we should know too much about our own future, we could change things in any number of ways…we could make it worse," Hermione cautioned with a less than certain look in her eyes as it sounded like she was hoping that she was making the correct call on the subject though her heart wasn't really in at, and Ron thought that she sounded just as curious as he was about their future.

"Or you could make it better, stop terrible losses from ever happening…parents that would live to see their children grow up, friends not torn about, the wizarding world not in shambles, Hogwarts a complete wreck," Scorpius stated with a bit of an unpleasant harshness in his voice, as to Harry he sounded as if he had long ago made up his mind about wanting to change his own past and could care less what anyone else thought about it, a true Malfoy.

"Terrible losses…parents that…what are you…," Angelina repeated with a completely lost expression as she gave Fred a worried look before turning her attention fully to Scorpius, almost slightly demanding that he explain exactly what he'd meant.

"A war is coming that not everyone is going to survive, people that you know…people that you love…will be lost, that's what he's saying," Rose declared softly as she forced herself to fix her gaze upon a brick in the far wall, purposefully avoiding Hermione's gaze the entire time, as she had to dig her fingernails into the palms of her hands to keep from tearing up as she knew full well the names that she wasn't giving voice to.

"And who wouldn't want to change that," Scorpius snapped so angrily at Hermione that she flinched visibly and sank back into her seat as every Weasley in the room instinctively balled up their hands into fists and looked very much like the next word out of the only Malfoy in the room's mouth had better be an apology before Hermione managed to find her voice, sensing the danger in the room.

"But wouldn't those losses…as terrible as they may be…be what forges a brighter future for all," Hermione replied with a forced tone of calm in her voice as she held a hand out to keep Ron from stepping forward as she pushed forward with her idea that knowing the future might not be for the best.

"You don't deserve what happens to you Mum…you don't…and if there's something that I can do to keep…to keep…," Rose answered almost immediately, though couldn't look up lest her eyes fill with tears as she remembered the haunting day that she had been sat down and told what had happened to Hermione during the horcrux hunt, most specifically the torture that she had endured.

"To keep what," Ron wondered aloud, completely oblivious to the soft sniffles that emanated from his daughter, as she kept her chin on her chest and fought back the tears, as even Albus looked like he was ready to cry as he kept his own gaze locked onto Rose.

"That bitch…Bellatrix, she…well she," Scorpius sneered back in reply as Hermione thought that he would spit actual venom as he was so angry about Bellatrix though she wasn't sure who the woman was just then.

"Just cut to the chase already and tell us…what happened," Angelina demanded with a hesitant look at first Fred and then Hermione before she turned back to Rose, hoping that she'd just answer and save them all the trouble of further evasive discussion.

"Okay fine, but don't blame me if…in what would have been your seventh year here the three of you…Mum, Dad…Uncle Harry, you went on almost a year long search for things called horcruxes, Voldemort committed murder seven times and put a small piece of his soul in each one of them…a way to keep himself immortal, anyway you were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor where….where…," Rose finally replied after swallowing hard and wiping her eyes, all the while looking directly at only Ron and Hermione as if silently pleading with them not to be mad at her, before she ended and couldn't actually say what came next as her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face behind Albus' should as Ron felt an oddly strong pull in his gut to go and comfort her.

"It's okay Rose," Albus said softly, his voice full of concern, as he wrapped his free arm around her as her body shook slightly before Ron couldn't stand it any longer and he walked over and leaned over to lay a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye his touch seemed to only make her cry harder and she leap up at Ron, burying her face into his chest before his arms almost instinctively wrapped themselves around her as the tears fell. Behind him Hermione couldn't help but get a bit misty.

"Where my complete and total arse of a relative Bellatrix tortured you with the Cruciatus Curse…to many times, the two of you heard ever one of her screams…matched by one of your own each time Mr. Weasley," Scorpius admitted openly before there could be another Weasley show of affection as he then snatched up a spare parchment and wrenched it apart from top to bottom and then in halves again as a sign of frustration and to try and vent some of his anger.

"Well I…I…that…that…," Hermione could only manage to get out through her lips as her mind struggled to wrap itself around Scorpius' admission without allowing her heart to overwhelm her before she couldn't stop herself and she stood up out of her chair with a hand on Ron's back, almost a subconscious desire for physical contact with him.

"Over my dead body," Ron announced defiantly, shocking everyone assembled and making them all jump a bit at the sound of how determined and certain he was, before he pulled one arm free of Rose to wrap it around Hermione and hug them both at the same time while they hugged him back. Albus could only smile warmly at the sight while Scorpius appeared uneasy at the wide open show of familial affection.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapter. Always questions and comments are always appreciated. Still can't read Hermione paired off with anybody but Ron. Just a little downtime for the group, trying to show Rose as a combo of both of her parents. I wasn't trying to have Ron be macho at the end he's just a guy that makes up his mind without really thinking about it like he did in third year when he agreed to help Hermione research for Buckbeak's appeal, which he did very well regardless of the outcome. I still think that Ron and Hermione could have been together as far back as the fifth book and should have had more than two kids. If I had been Ron I would have gone to Australia with Hermione, if as nothing more than moral support and to carry her bags or be there for her parents to yell at instead of Hermione. I could also never figure out how tall Ron is supposed to be by the end as Harry has to be just a shade under six feet tall and for him to find Ron tall that would mean that Ron would have to be at least six foot three. More chapters to come. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

**YULE SHENANIGANS 3**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, as if I did then Ron/Hermione would have started far earlier.**

Hogwarts-The Quidditch Pitch-The Stands

Hermione was a young woman with a problem. Harry could tell that she was struggling against herself, her own worst enemy always right there inside of her head. It was rare for Harry to understand fully what was going on inside of her head but at that exact moment he felt that he had a pretty good guess. Against her better judgment she had allowed herself to be dragged out onto the Quidditch pitch right after breakfast the next morning so that Ron and Rose could spend the morning on their brooms. They had borrowed some of the school brooms and although they weren't the best Harry felt like that wasn't the point of the morning, for Ron had just wanted to spend some time with his daughter from the future, doing something that both seemed born to do. Harry was terribly eager to join them though he had sworn to Albus that he would wait for him before joining in. Hermione seemed to really be torn about whether or not to join Ron and Rose. Flying on a broom was not something that she had a great affection for, though Harry knew that she was a capable flyer, something that she had proven a few years earlier during their attempts to catch a flying key. Since then however she had rarely even felt an inkling to make barely an attempt at flying, much less play more quidditch because otherwise the sides would have been off at the Burrow.

"Why don't you join them," Harry wondered aloud with a curious frown as he picked up his broom and walked across the bleachers to sit down next to Hermione, as she tried not to act like she knew that he was there at first.

"Huh oh…you know me, I've never been much for flying on a broom," Hermione nervously answered with a clear blush to her cheeks that she tried to hide with her hair as she squinted up into the sun to watch Ron and Rose tossing the Quaffle back and forth further and further apart every time.

"Okay…you sure it's not that you're maybe just a little bit scared of Rose," Harry slowly countered with a barely suppressed smirk as he saw the blush on Hermione's cheeks darken the longer that he stood there as a light breeze picked up and blew some hair back from her face just enough.

"Rose…scared of…what…why would I be…that would be silly," Hermione tried to answer with a tone of voice to show that she found the whole idea comical, though her stutter only served to prove to Harry that he had been right about her reluctance to fly.

"Well it's either that or you're obsessing over what they said would happen to you…with Bellatrix and…," Harry offered up with an amused smirk as he continued to watch her closely, loving the idea of teasing her a bit so that at the very least she'd admit the truth about it all and move on.

"I do not obsess Harry, I see a problem and then I…," Hermione started to snap back as she sat up straight and brushed her hair off of her face in what she thought was a very dignified reaction as she then suddenly looked away from Harry and smiled at someone behind him.

"You obsess Aunt Hermione, sorry but it's just uh…who you are…we love you for it and Dad and Uncle Ron wouldn't have made it without you but uh…sorry…," Albus interjected softly with a visibly nervous expression as he walked up to stand beside Harry and then smiled at Hermione as she warmly smiled back, to Harry she appeared glad for the break in their conversation.

"It's okay so…Albus," Harry began to answer softly before he caught himself just as he was about to call Albus his son, something that very much struck him as odd even though he didn't doubt it to be true given how much the two looked alike.

"Come on Uncle Harry, Albus…get your bloody," Rose growled out impatiently from above with a weary scowl as she paused above them on her broom and set her hands on her hips, earning her a roll of his eyes from Albus as he tried not to smile before Hermione could get a word in edgewise.

"Rose…language…what Harry," Hermione exclaimed, almost out of habit, with a disappointed scowl as she glared up at her future daughter before she let out a breath and turned to face Harry, silently demanding that he speak to cover up her nervousness.

"Sorry Mum," Rose called down from overhead with a clear blush to her cheeks before she covered it all up with a hard toss of the Quaffle towards Ron, who very nearly fell off of his broom in his attempt to catch it, a sight that Hermione was clearly keeping track of out of the corner of her eye even though she tried to make it look like she wasn't.

"It's just…strange, to hear anyone call you Mum," Harry shrugged as he thought about putting an arm around Albus' shoulders before he caught himself and kept his grip firmly on his broom.

"Well you'd better get used to it Dad, because it's going to happen later," Albus reminded him with an amused grin before ducking back quickly out of the way of the disgruntled look that Harry cast him initially.

"Just wish Ginny could join us," Hermione admitted with a clear tone of disappointment in her voice as she stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her jeans and turned her gaze skyward to watch Ron and Rose, a subtle smile turning up the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, but she went to talk to Dumbledore about keeping the pitch up a little longer before they use it for the tournament," Harry agreed somberly as his shoulders slumped a bit before Ron cut in.

"Come on Harry, Albus…get up here, Hermione," Ron called down from up above with a wide wave of his hand and hearty laugh, as it was very clear to Harry that he was having a total blast flying around with Rose and that he really wanted Hermione to join in on the fun.

"I'm fine Ron, I'll just sit here and watch you all…maybe read a book," Hermione huffily replied back at first with her hands on her hips and a soft scowl marring her features before she quickly changed her tone and smiled up at the pair.

"Nope…sorry, not this time Mum," Rose grouched out with an impatient little sigh under her breath before with a soft growl of frustration she landed on the bleachers right behind Hermione and secretly whipped out her wand.

"Wait…what…ROSE," Hermione started to stutter out in confusion as she half turned to Rose before her eyes went wide as she rose up into the air and then plopped down on the front of Ron's broom as he swerved low and then bolted back up into the air with one arm around her waist as she angrily cried out her daughter's name as she went.

"To slow Hermione, come on Albus," Harry called out after her with a devilish grin as he gazed up into the sky before he mounted his broom and lifted off up towards the center of the pitch.

"But how," Hermione shot back, her voice a mix of anger, confusion, and pride at Rose's ability, as she firmly held onto the broom with one hand while she covered Ron's arm around her waist with the other, ignoring how red her face was becoming as he kept the two close, grinning the whole way with his ears glowing.

"I'm your daughter remember, best marks in my year too…with you as a tutor you should know that a person doesn't always need to say the words to a spell…," Rose answered with a very proud of herself shrug as she then pretended to brush a few stray hairs off of her shoulders before she jumped back onto her broom and took off, leaving Albus the only one still standing in the stands.

"Sure Dad," Albus replied as casually as if he had been answering a question of whether water was wet as he then mounted his broom with a wiry grin and kicked off, soaring off after Harry.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hogwarts-Library-Hours Later

Harry had been in the library several times over his first four years at Hogwarts, though not nearly as much as Hermione and many others. Hermione had practically made the many shelves filled with musty and gloomy tomes a second home for herself. Ron however had done his very best to avoid ever stepping foot into the large room if it were possible. Except noticeably for the time in which he had spent many days researching one ancient tome after another in the hopes of helping Hagrid stave of Buckbeak's execution. Much like her parent Rose had alternated between almost living in the library like her mother to avoiding it like the plague in a nod to her father.

"Knew you couldn't stay away for too long," Harry softly joked, with one eye on Rose sitting at one of the tables leisurely flipping through a rather large book and the other on Madam Pince, the aged and very cranky librarian.

"Huh…oh, hi Uncle Harry, did you need me for something," Rose answered with a visibly nervous yawn as she marked the spot on the page in which she had been skimming and set a bookmark in it before she fully turned her attention towards Harry.

"I was just looking for Albus and thought that he might be here," Harry admitted with a shrug as he glanced around the library and frowned a bit as he didn't see his future son anywhere at all.

"Oh, I think that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about something…don't know why he didn't just ask me, I mean it was my…forget it, still trying to wrap your head around being a Dad," Rose started to answer with a slight slumping of her shoulders from the fact that Harry hadn't been looking for her before she recovered quickly and did her best to smile.

"Something like that, for the longest time I never really put much thought into what would happen…after…you know, I've been so busy wondering and worrying about what would happen next that I never really had much of a chance to think about marriage and…kids…," Harry laughed back softly with a warm smile as he sat down at the table across from Rose before he told her the truth, hoping that she would have some semblance of an understanding of what he meant.

"Heh…yeah, Dad seems to be taking it okay, though I'm not sure that he's thought it through completely though…that it'd mean that he and Mum…Mum…hmpf, she hates me…," Rose tried to chuckle back as she did her best to stifle a large yawn before she grew more than a bit somber to Harry and she hung her head and pouted as he could tell that the thought of it all really bothered her.

"What…no, Rose…she doesn't hate you," Harry tried to argue in direct opposition to what she had said as he sat up forward enough to lean across the table and lay a supportive hand on her shoulder before he managed to get her to smile, as meager as it was.

"Oh no, look at the facts Uncle Harry, every time that she sees me she gets all tense and nervous and acts like I'm going to…like I'm…wrong, like I shouldn't exist to her," Rose disagreed quickly, shooting Harry a smile that veered very close to a light sneer as he could tell that she wasn't buying what he was selling and she wasn't happy about it as she leaned back in her seat and rubbed her eyes as she left Harry's mind whirling as to what to say back to her.

"That's not it Rose, she doesn't hate you…she's just…scared, I think," Harry continued in his efforts to change her mind with his own in a turmoil as he fought to try to find the right words to convince her that her initial view had been wrong.

"Right, of what," Rose scoffed heavily as she crossed her arms across her chest and scowled, reminding Harry very much of how Hermione would often rebuff his ideas and demand that he prove her wrong, a task that he found very daunting.

"Of…of…," Harry sputtered back as he was still at more than a loss for words, especially given the intense look of scrutiny that Rose was casting his way as she knew that she had the upper hand and wasn't about to give it up anytime soon.

"Of the fact that she has a future with my git of a brother I'm afraid," Ginny interjected softly as she picked up the slack for Harry and confidently sat down beside him, giving him a soft elbow to the ribs as she did so. Harry looked fully ready to respond before she continued. "And she doesn't want to screw it up."

"Ginny…what," Harry got out a bit too late as he tried to cover up his surprise at her sudden arrival and her answer as he fully intended to scoot a bit away from her but his body just up and decided to ignore his demands and he stayed right where he was.

"Oh come on Harry, surely you've noticed how they…," Ginny laughed off across his nervousness as she tried to keep from doubling over in a fit of giggling at the look of uncertainty on his face as he started to blush before Rose joined back in.

"Doesn't appear so Aunt Ginny, then again it shouldn't be a big surprise I guess, I mean he didn't even notice you until his…," Rose chuckled out loudly at first with a highly amused grin and a quick wink towards Harry before she turned her full attention and gaze to her favorite Aunt as her favorite Uncle then found his voice.

"Hey I," Harry started to exclaim as he sat bolt upright in his seat as he has just figured out the joke that had been told at his expense as he then whirled around to face Ginny before she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Harry, hush," Ginny cautioned him with a laugh shared with Rose as the two young women grinned at him while he could only sit there and look back and forth between them and be very confused.

"I mean…okay, I didn't come here to get them to snog…or help you win the Tournament Uncle Harry but…my Mum and Dad didn't figure out that they fancied each other until after…I wonder what would happen if I got them to admit it now…," Rose stepped up and continued as she filled the momentary gap in their discussion, her mind getting ahead of herself as she started jumping from one idea to another as fast as she could get her mouth to move, as Harry struggled to keep up.

"Admit what," Harry offered up with an unsure shrug of his shoulders as he shuffled his feet under the table and looked first to Rose and then to Ginny, hoping that one of them would explain it all more clearly to him.

"You are hopeless…aren't you," Ginny declared with an odd smirk that visibly brightened up her cheeks as she and Rose then shared a soft laugh at Harry's expense.

"Hopeless…what," Harry blurted out back softly as he started to get up out of his seat but then stopped when Ginny reached over and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back down onto the bench.

"I think what she means Uncle Harry is that even you should be able to see that my Mum fancies my Dad and he fancies her," Rose tried to answer him in as soft and non-joking of a tone of voice as she could as she didn't want to just blurt the truth out to him, but rather she wanted him to figure it out for himself.

"But the Yule Ball…," Harry argued with a slightly annoyed and put out expression and tone as he turned to the side so that he could look straight at Ginny sitting next to him before Rose spoke up again.

"Should have been a very happy night for them but Dad was too slow and let that Bulgarian…," Rose remarked softly with a long and drawn out sigh as she tightly squeezed her eyes closed and then pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingertips, being noticeably anxious.

"What is your problem with Krum anyway, you slapped him," Ginny asked quickly as she wanted very much to change the subject so that Harry would stop staring at her before he would admit to not knowing full well what they were talking about.

"That bloody…he…he…," Rose angrily snapped back at first before her temper got the better of her and she could only repeat herself as her hands balled up into fists on top of the table and she looked fit to be tied.

"Now you sound like Ron," Harry mumbled softly mostly under his breath with a quick roll of his eyes as he slowly shook his head before he had to shake himself back into focus as Rose continued on.

"On Krum we're in complete agreement, something that constantly exasperated Mum at first…but now she doesn't argue with us anymore, she's not happy about it all but she doesn't defend him after what he said…," Rose spat out happily at first before her expression soured a fair bit as she then began to fiddle with the fraying strands off of one of the corners of the book that was sitting in front of her, focusing her gaze entirely upon it.

"It must have been bad for Hermione to side against him," Ginny admitted uneasily as she knew that for most people Hermione would always defend them and only when they had done something truly horrible and wrong would she say anything otherwise.

"It was Aunt Ginny, oh some like Rita Skeeter loved it…she never really forgave Mum for sticking her in that jar and all but…you'd think that she'd give it up after so long…," Rose groaned with an impatient and tired sigh as she well remembered her mother's most hated critic and how her actions had led to no small amount of frustration and injury after the war.

"So then," Harry wondered softly with a nervous and anxious frown as he dreaded the answer that Rose could give to his question while he shifted in his seat and looked to Ginny, hoping that he wasn't alone in being unsure of what was to come.

"Krum took it upon himself to explain why Mum kept getting overlooked for a promotion and why she wasn't up for Minister of Magic, that he was holding her back…that she'd made a huge mistaken marrying Dad…and that we Weasley's were…," Rose started to explain with a forced smile as it was clear to Harry that she was struggling to keep her anger in check, further evidenced by the fact that her ears or what Harry could see of them through her forest of bushy hair were quickly becoming very red.

"That doesn't sound that bad Rose, though I don't know why Viktor would bother, what benefit would…," Harry countered softly as he leaned forward and frowned at Rose, trying his best to keep from angering her any more on top of the subject that they were discussing already was.

"That's just the beginning, the real insults came later on, when Rita Skeeter went to interview him," Rose added in a bitterly sarcastic huff before she stood up and picked up the large book that she had been looking at when Harry had first come up to her.

"Like fire and petrol no doubt," Harry tried to say without smiling darkly at the thought of Rita Skeeter having a partner in crime in her attempts to defame Harry and his friends, especially Ron and Hermione.

"Pretty much…I'd tell you what he said and all but…I'd probably break something if I did, especially if I have to see his ugly face again," Rose admitted with an uneasy deep breath before her ears began to glow and she clenched her hands tightly into fists and lightly pounded the top of the table, earning her an unhappy glare from Madam Pince.

"Sorry Rose but you'll have to, with the Tournament and everything, the second task is coming up fast," Ginny reminded them both with a nervous shrug, as she hoped that the news wouldn't set Rose off again or cause Harry too much anxiety.

"Wonderful, I'll try to hold my temper Uncle Harry but…I'm a Weasley…so no promises…," Rose loudly groaned with an exaggerated sigh and rolling of her eyes before she looked back at Harry and Ginny and tried not to show her toothy grin too much, knowing full well that her ears were already turning a bright red all on their own.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always comments, questions, and reviews are always appreciated. A note that Hermione does know how to fly and is not afraid to fly as I've seen in some fanfics, as she flew well enough in the first book when the trio were trying to get the keys. As for the stands on the quidditch field I know that it became the maze at the end but I would have thought that it would have still been the pitch for a bit first. I still can't read fanfics that have non canon couples, especially with the trio and Ginny. I still wonder in the fifth book why when Ron's dad was attacked that Hermione didn't get woken up along with Ginny and the twins. It's funny to me that it seems through the series that Harry never really ever figures out that Ron and Hermione like each other, or at least he doesn't until the very end, as he doesn't seem to get it in the fourth or sixth books. Harry doesn't seem to understand why Ron gets so upset about Krum or why Hermione gets so upset about Lavender. At the end of this chapter I wasn't bashing the Weasley's only saying that try as they might their tempers sometimes win out. Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

**YULE SHENANIGANS 4**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, as if I did then Ron/Hermione would have started far earlier.**

Hogwarts

Ron would never be considered by any logical person as a deep thinker, and that much he was perfectly okay with. That former fact was something that Hermione had reminded him of on several separate occasions, usually being followed by his own grouchy recriminations of one sort or another. To his credit he knew that she was most often correct about her assessments of him, though he would never ever admit it to her or anyone else. He knew that if he was to ever admit it that she would never allow him to forget it and hold that truth over him for the rest of their lives. He knew that Harry would be knee deep in the second trial the next morning but it was he that found himself unable to sleep and so slowly descended the stairs from the dorm to the common room just before midnight. He was hoping for some time by himself to think but it was not to be. He had thought that he would be the only one up the night before the second trial, as Harry had long since rolled over and snored an hour earlier. All that he heard as he slowly entered the common room was the crackling of the fire, that and the ever so light flipping of a page.

"Okay who…oh…Hermione," Ron began to grumble with a slightly irritated edge to his words as he stepped off the final step and caught sight of Hermione curled up in her favorite chair, legs tucked up underneath her and a blanket about to fall off of her lap, a rather large book open across her lap.

"Shh…hush Ron," Hermione harshly commented at first before she saw Ron visibly flinch at the tone of her words and she managed to end it all with an embarrassed smile through the blush on her cheeks.

"Huh, what are you…oh," Ron started to answer loudly with an unhappy groan before he proceeded far enough into the room to catch sight of Rose slumbering away on the couch that he loved to lounge on in the evenings, her blanket bunched up down around her waist.

"She couldn't sleep so she wanted me to read to her…hey, she said I used to read it to her when she was young, put her right to sleep," Hermione countered with a slightly hurt frown before casting a quick but light glare at Ron and then trying not to blush openly as she saw that Ron noticed the book that she had been reading to Rose just before he came down the stairs, Hogwarts, A History.

"I wonder why, the reason I never read it, even the preface nearly put me to sleep," Ron remarked with a sly grin and a small wink that Hermione certainly did not miss as she cast him another slight scowl at his words before she dropped her gaze down to her book and hoped that her hair would hide the amused smirk on her lips and subtle blush to her cheeks.

"Yes well…that's you Ronald, thankfully she seems to have gotten more from my side of the family," Hermione noticeably forced herself to say calmly, so much so that even Ron being as thick as he could be noticed that something was amiss with her, before she couldn't help but yawn wider than she intended to.

"Really, you'd best be careful Hermione…you just admitted that she's your daughter, and after all of those denials," Ron teased back sharply with a slight wink as he ducked around the edge of the couch and finally plopped down in a chair next to the one that Hermione occupied, trying in vain not to stare at her beauty in the soft firelight.

"I…I…I don't hate her," Hermione nervously answered with a deep blush on her cheeks as her gaze quickly flittered back and forth between Ron's face and Rose's softly snoring form on the couch, seemingly more than a bit scared to look at either for to long for fear of tearing up.

"She seems to think otherwise," Ron reminded her with a sly grin as he nodded his head towards Rose as he leaned in close to Hermione; close enough to bump her shoulder softly with his.

"Look Ron, I know that I haven't been as friendly and accommodating to Rose as I probably should be but…it's not because I don't like her or that I hate her, it's just that she's…perfect, perfect…everything that I'd ever want in our…a daughter, I'm just afraid that if we know too much…if we change too much…that she…she….," Hermione tried to explain with a kind and proud but fearful tone of voice as she found that she couldn't look Ron in the eye as she spoke without blushing as red as his hair as her gaze instead locked itself onto Rose's slumbering form.

"I think it's a little late for that Hermione, we already know that we live and…well…she's the proof…," Ron tried his best to softly counter her, mostly so that he wouldn't wake Rose up just yet, as he leaned over closer to Hermione and flashed her a winning smile, though he felt his own temperature rise at being that close to her.

"But Ron…things can change, especially when dealing with time travel…if we learn to much about our future then…," Hermione cautioned him, a worried tone clearly audible in her voice, as she leaned back in her chair and stared over into the fire, in the end having to bite her lip to keep from shedding any tears at the thought of what could happen.

"Then we can stop that…we can stop you from getting hurt," Ron declared strongly with more than a fair amount of fire in his gaze as he leaned in a bit closer and laid one of his much larger hands over top of hers on the chair's armrest and then turned back to smile softly at Rose.

"You can't protect me from everything Ron…no matter how much you might want to, at least no more than I can protect you…and Harry…," Hermione softly replied with an honest but strained smile as she placed a hand over his on her hand and briefly rested her head against Ron's before the pair were interrupted in the middle of their combined breaths.

"If that doesn't beat all," Rose snickered softly, with more than a hint of terribly done suppressed glee, from across the rug as she propped herself up on her elbow and did her best not to yawn to widely before she had to resort to attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes in the exact same adorable way that Hermione did, at least in Ron's mind.

"Rose…I thought…we thought…," Hermione shot back at first with a slight hint of anger in her words that quickly disappeared as she blushed deeply at the odd looks that both Ron and Rose were giving her before she pulled her hands away from Ron and the two almost reluctantly pulled apart.

"Relax, I've been fooling you two since I was little…pretending that I was asleep and all," Rose sheepishly admitted through a few stray strands of ginger hair, that she tried unsuccessfully to huff out of the way, before she admitted defeat and pushed herself up to a fully seated position and yawned widely, followed almost immediately by Ron and Hermione.

"Um…Rose…luv, I don't think that's something that you should be admitting so openly," Ron joked softly with a guilty expression as he caught sight of Hermione watching him very closely out of the corner of his eye and resolved that by leaning forward and smiling warmly at his daughter.

"Especially to us, your parents," Hermione added with a warm and sincere smile as she seemed to very much want to get up and give Rose a supportive hug but the weight of her book and how tired she was quickly dissuaded her from moving from her comfy spot in her chair.

"Thanks Mum," Rose very warmly beamed back as she sat fully upright and looked to be on the verge of tears as she struggled to say anything more before Hermione realized what she had said.

"For what…oh," Hermione began to ask before she had fully realized her own new admission and instantly went red and had to grit her teeth and nearly rip her book in half to keep from tearing up.

"So thanks again…but honestly you two remind me so much of my childhood right now," Rose answered softly as she wiped away a single tear before her small grin couldn't help but grow until it consumed her entire mouth and she looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, beaming happily at them.

"Really, how so," Ron wondered aloud softly as he could barely hide his interest in the answer as he sat up straight in his chair and tried his very best to not look over at Hermione even though he really wanted to at that moment.

"Everybody always assumes that the two of you must fight all of the time…and you do fight at times…but most of the time you're just disgusting…disgustingly sweet with each other…especially you Dad," Rose admitted with a nervous sigh and slight blush to her cheeks as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes with one hand while collecting her blanket around herself as she sat up and hoped that her hair wasn't sticking out everywhere as it loved to do especially given her parentage.

"What…ME," Ron spat out, being inwardly thankful that he hadn't been taking a drink at that moment and spit it out all over himself or Hermione, as he very nearly slid off the front of his chair before finally resolving to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Heh, HIM," Hermione began to giggle nervously before Rose's words fully filtered into her brain and her eyes and mouth went wide and she couldn't help but gasp in shock and surprise as she almost dropped her book off of her lap.

"Heh…yes, I know it's not what you expected, but it's true, once you somehow managed to get Mum to marry you Dad well…you turned into a big teddy bear, when Dad would have to stay at the shop late you'd wait up for him Mum, sitting in the easy chair by the fire and trying to read and reread your favorite book," Rose did her best to calmly explain one of her happiest memories from her childhood though she kept watching Ron and Hermione carefully in an attempt to see their reactions.

"It's a good book, full of very useful information and…," Hermione started to remind Rose, looking less than pleased at having to remind both redheads in the room of the facts about her favorite book, before her daughter went on with a bored groan and roll of her eyes, appearing as if this was definitely not the first time that it had happened.

"Something that every Hogwarts student should read…yeah, I know…you've been telling me that since before I could even read Mum," Rose drawled back with her eyes closed and her shoulders hunched up with her head tilted back and to the side before she thought briefly about adding a touch of drool from a corner of her mouth but decided against it.

"Don't expect her to ever stop…honestly," Ron chuckled through back with a sly grin and subtle blush to his cheeks before he caught sight of Hermione giving him a look of ire and he went silent, though he could see Rose hiding a grin of her own as best that she could.

"Ron," Hermione scolded him with a less than pleased look in her eyes as she gripped the back of his wrist tightly and used the hold to keep him from speaking just long enough for Rose to get a word in edgewise.

"Trust me Dad, I know…anyway Mum you'd always end up falling asleep before he'd come home and Dad would always end up carrying you up the stairs to bed, sometimes I think that you did all of that on purpose just so that he'd have to carry you," Rose modestly grinned back at her father before she felt the very strong gaze of her mother on her and turned to face a very nervous looking Hermione, who appeared ready to launch into a detailed discussion on the matter if only given the chance to.

"I'd never do something like…that, honest," Hermione announced with a bit of a rather haughty tone to her words and her chin jutted out noticeably before she blushed deeply and tightly gripped the armrests of her chair, trying her very best to sound as if she was still in control of the conversation.

"Perhaps…but you always said that you slept really well afterwards," Rose snickered out dirtily under her breath with a very knowing grin towards Hermione before she finished it off with a quick wink.

"Sounds about right," Ron casually nodded back through a prolonged yawn as he casually glanced over at Hermione and did his very best to not blush at the incredulous scowl that she was forcing herself to cast his direction.

"How would you know, I'm going to bed," Hermione finally snapped, though not as angrily as Ron knew full well that she was capable of, as she looked more than a bit tired and scared of how badly she was losing the conversation more than anything else before she slid out of her chair and took a step past Ron but stopped and looked a bit uneasy on her feet.

"It…it just sounds like something you'd say is all, here…let me help you," Ron shrugged softly with a soft laugh before he shot up out of his chair and held one hand out to Hermione while he laid the other gently on her shoulder.

"No Ron, I don't need your help I can do it on my own," Hermione shot back, more out of point of fact than any actual anger as Rose could see the slight blush on her cheeks as she brushed Ron's hand away with one hand while using the other to try to cover up a rather large yawn as her eyes slid closed and her book fell from her grasp.

"Says you, here…just let me help," Ron disagreed calmly as he allowed Hermione to try and weakly wave him off before he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, trying his best not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"RON…I don't…oh um," Hermione tried to growl while weakly struggling to push him away though she failed miserably and ended up leaning very heavily on him, with the sudden realization of just how close their faces had become.

"Y…yeah uh," Ron stuttered back under his breath as he felt the warmth of Hermione's against his skin, with his arms wrapped comfortably around her, as the twos faces were just a scant distance apart, leaving neither to notice a watery eyed Rose watching them with a nearly rapturous expression of joy, excitement, and anticipation on her face before the end. It was all that she could do to keep from making a noise as she silently watched Ron brush Hermione's cheek softly with his thumb.

"Hey Ron…oh, uh…did I interrupt something," Harry sleepily groaned out as he came down the last few steps that lead up to the boys dorm, pulling his robe on and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes as the same time with his glasses perched upon the top of his head just waiting to be slid down. It was obvious that he had no earthly idea what it was that he was interrupting. He could only get one quick blurry glance in, as Hermione and Ron rather reluctantly separated, before the ceiling fell in on him.

"UNCLE HARRY," Rose exclaimed angrily at the top of her lungs with her ears actually putting off torrents of steam before she openly spat venom before tearing off after a petrified Harry back up the stairs to the boys' dorm. For several minutes the only sounds that Ron and Hermione could hear were Harry pleading for Rose to stop and their daughter cursing him out very diligently, deciding that they would sleep in the common room for the night.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hogwarts-After The Second Task

Harry had somehow managed to win the second task, though he was quite sure that it was greatly due to the enormous amount of respect that the other judges had for Dumbledore than anything that he had done. Krum had seemingly won the contest, all the while trying to get Hermione alone for a chance to talk to her in private, away from a grimacing and threatening Rose, who still looked ready to slug him. Hermione had taken supreme advantage of the discord between the two and taken it upon herself to rush her daughter away before any punches were thrown. Only an intense and stern glare from Hermione had stopped Ron from stepping in for their daughter and taking a swing at the Bulgarian, though just barely. Harry had taken the first chance available to him to slip away after the win, only learning moments later that his leaving hadn't gone as unnoticed as he had thought that it had.

"Want to be alone," Albus questioned with a nervous but yet nonetheless sly grin on his face as he fell into step beside Harry as they walked towards Hagrid's hut instead of the castle.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry reluctantly replied softly as he hated to admit that he didn't want to speak to his son but at that moment he just really wanted to be alone to have some time to himself to think and calm down after all of the excitement.

"Good for me then that Potters don't follow orders," Albus piped up back before Harry could say anything else, looking entirely to chipper about it all, as he kept the pace with his father and lightly bumped shoulders, trying to get him to laugh.

"I do," Harry weakly tried to object as he did his best to look surprised and offended even though he knew full well that Albus was entirely right about him following the rules.

"Hah, since when…remember Dad, I've heard your stories…you and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione broke so many rules I'm not sure that there's any that you didn't break…," Albus couldn't help but laugh openly at the idea before he calmed himself and spoke, with Harry stopping long enough to stare oddly at him before he could come up with a coherent answer.

"We were that bad of an influence were we," Harry tried to answer as calmly as possible though the look on his face would show anyone just how guilty and embarrassed he was feeling at the moment before Albus piped back up.

"As James says…the worst, and we wouldn't have had it any other way…sorry," Albus said quickly before he gave it much thought and figured out that Harry would have no way of knowing what James had said about anything, but silently hoped that he'd gotten his message across anyway.

"Forget about it, by the way where's Scorpius, I haven't seen him around very much lately," Harry rushed through as he tried to make it sound like the whole situation wasn't still bothering him a bit as he lightly patted Albus on the shoulder.

"He's probably off trying to avoid his dad somewhere, Mr. Malfoy wasn't very happy to have his son fall for the daughter of his enemies…," Albus suggested with a dark and somber smile before his slid his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground, finally kicking aside a few small rocks.

"Oh, so then Rose and Scorpius are…," Harry remarked softly with a slight blush to his cheeks as he thought about what Ron would say at the thought of his daughter dating a Malfoy before he was brought swiftly back down to Earth.

"He wishes…but no, she…she uh…doesn't feel the same way, you see she uh…how to say this…," Albus sadly and nervously answered after his initial response before he really dug his hands into his pockets and kept himself from looking at his father as he didn't want to say too much without talking to Rose first and obtaining her permission.

"Found some other bloke that she fancied more eh," Harry couldn't help but snicker out loudly as inwardly he let out a small sigh of relief that Ron's anger would not be raised and sent through the roof after all.

"Uh…yeah…something like that," Albus awkwardly answered as he wondered how Harry would take the truth and if he could even get it out even if he had permission before he quickly decided to change the subject too much lighter topics.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews, comments, and questions are always appreciated. If you look at the books then Harry and Hermione just don't work as a pair. If you have them together then Cho and Ginny are greatly reduced in importance and Ron becomes greatly more of a side character and the trio is weakened not strengthened as then Rowling would have had to develop another female character for Ron to date, and given that Rowling seems to avoid outright romance in the books having the books be from Harry's point of view would mean a lot of it in a Harry and Hermione romance for one. I still don't read stories that pair Hermione up with anybody but Ron and him with her. I still think that the two should have gotten together earlier in the books, as early as book five. That and I think that they should have had more kids. The movies cut out most of the Weasley related storylines and the building moments to the canon pairings, partially because to me those that made the movies were more concerned with getting people to the theaters than the actual characters in the movies, and romantic triangles and such is one way that they do that in the movies, to try and get people wondering who will end up with whom until the very last minute. Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

**YULE SHENANIGANS 5**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, as if I did then Ron/Hermione would have started far earlier.**

Hogwarts-The Gryffindor Common Room

The second task had been completed and Harry was in the lead. Normally the third task would be the main topic of discussion around the castle. But ever since the new trio's arrival the final task had been in doubt, especially since the revelation that Mad-Eye Moody had been replaced by a loyal servant of Voldemort without anyone noticing, something that greatly concerned Harry. Ron's advice to Harry had been to simply not think about it, lest he tie himself up in knots with worry and wild theories. Hermione had scoffed at this though Harry could tell that to some degree she agreed with Ron, although she did advise Harry to redouble his studies so that he would be ready for anything. Rose had been up for helping him study but Albus and Scorpius didn't seem thrilled in the least at the prospect of spending several days in the library.

"You're up late," Scorpius commented with a dark tone of relief in his voice as he stepped through the portrait hole and let out a deep breath, grinning the entire time.

"Heh, says the snake very far from his hole…sorry," Rose chuckled back softly at first with a neat little smile as she looked up from the book that she was actually trying to read only to see Scorpius scowl hurtfully and she apologized immediately.

"Yes…well…that place doesn't really feel like home…as it should, Pansy has kept watch on me the entire time, she seems to believe that I'm really some agent for the Order or something," Scorpius nervously answered as he slowly made his way across the room before he came to finally stand beside Rose, appearing as if he were asking for permission to sit down beside her.

"Well…technically you are, we both are," Rose shrugged back softly, appearing slightly embarrassed, before she smiled up at Scorpius and nodded her head towards the open seat on the couch.

"Reluctantly I swear, VERY reluctantly," Scorpius declared through a rather large yawn as he unceremoniously sank deeply into the couch and closed his eyes tightly rather than stare up at the ceiling any longer just as the portrait guarding the common room's entrance opened up again.

"Whatever, couldn't sleep…yeah, me either, I swear I…uh…hi Lavender," Rose waved the nearest Malfoy off a bit before she couldn't help but yawn deeply before the portrait hole opened and a pretty blonde walked in causing Rose to then smile and blush as red as her hair.

"R…what was your name again," Lavender began to answer as she almost stumbled over her own feet, meaning that she hadn't expected to find anyone awake at that hour, before she regained her composure and scowled at Rose in an attempt to appear angry.

"It's…," Rose started to meekly explain with a helpful smile before her cheeks went red and she reached a hand up and began to play with her hair, feeling like she was being completely barmy.

"And just where have you been at this hour," Scorpius demanded with a clearly annoyed scowl as Rose could tell that he was daring Lavender to come up a plausible answer right on the spot that would pass his approval, a very tall task indeed.

"None of your business…Malfoy, shouldn't you be…why are you even…I'm going to bed," Lavender started off trying to answer in the hope that she could just glare Scorpius down, but when that attempt failed miserably she switched gears to getting rather flustered and then stomped off towards the stairs, leaving Rose to lean over so far that she almost fell off of the couch to watch the blonde's backside as she walked up the stairs and then turned the corner.

"It must be a disease or something, a great and terrible sickness…," Scorpius droned on out loud with an impatient and unhappy growl as he leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling, fighting off the urge to hit something out of simple frustration.

"Huh…what," Rose dreamily replied as she shook her head vigorously until she was back to being in total control of her faculties and frowned over at Scorpius, who regarded her as the subject of an odd science experiment.

"I don't know, I mean…it must be a Weasley family trait or something, you all seem to be in a desperate need of a good shag every time that a pretty blonde bird crosses your path," Scorpius shrugged with an impatient sigh as he shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Rose's pink cheeks as she wasn't really happy with this exact topic being brought up again at that late of an hour.

"Scorpius…and you wonder why I never agreed to go out with you," Rose grouched out loudly back in a big huff as she cast him a scowl reminiscent of one of her mother's best as she violently crossed her arms across her chest and hoped that he'd get the message and zip it.

"I hate to say it Rose but…I have to side with Scorpius on this one, Uncle Bill and your father are the same…come to think of it Uncle George is…," Albus interrupted sleepily with a sheepish blush to his cheeks before he withered under an intense glare from Rose, using his dark bangs to try and hide his face as best that he could while shuffling down the dormitory steps.

"See, at least someone in the family has a few brain cells that they can string…," Scorpius proudly declared with a long and drawn out sigh and gesture of fake triumph with his hands before he was again cut off by Rose angrily poking him in the ribs and glaring at him.

"Alright already, enough…," Rose spat out angrily as she glared back and forth between a bored to death Scorpius and a cringing and visibly scared Albus as the latter sat down in Ron's favorite old chair by the far, as far from Rose as he could get.

"Please tell me that the three of you aren't having a row at this hour," Angelina groaned out impatiently as she stomped down the last few steps leading from the girls dormitory, clearly unhappy at having been woken up at such a later hour.

"And if we are," Scorpius dared to answer rudely as he hazarded a glance back over the back of the couch at the quidditch star before even he quailed underneath the intense glare that she cast his way as she made her way across the room towards them.

"Because then I'd have to come down there and kick your sorry arse for interrupting my beauty sleep," Angelina explained to him outright with a warm but threatening smile that caused the youngest Malfoy to slip a bit lower in his seat even though he tried to keep up his normal air of superiority.

"Heh…and we certainly don't want that Aunt Angelina," Rose smartly stated as she sat up straight in her seat and put her hands in her lap, no matter how much she wanted to absolutely throttle Scorpius for his cheek.

"Speak for yourself Rose, Malfoy here's father…," Angelina shot back, more out of habit than any real anger as she had expected it from the young man, before she sank down into one of the open chairs by the fire and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that this was all but a dream.

"I'm nothing like my father, he…," Scorpius tried to angrily object with his hands tightly clenched into fists on the tops of his thighs before Angelina cut him off with a dark grin.

"Is never rude or unpleasant to anyone, please…you're just like him," Angelina called out in a clearly very mocking tone of voice as it was clear that she was having more than a bit of fun giving Scorpius a hard time about his parentage and how similar he was to his father in her eyes.

"Heh, guilty as…," Albus started to snicker proudly with a quick nod of his head before he went instantly silent at the glare of death that Scorpius aimed directly at him.

"Do not finish that thought Al," Scorpius declared with a very fierce look in his eyes as he leaned over towards Albus a little, enough for the youngest Potter son to sink back into his seat and not be sure what to say next at first.

"Sorry Scorpius, but it's not my fault that she got under your skin so easily," Albus pleaded earnestly as he tried to placate his best friend before he was cut off by said friend who didn't appear to find anything about the situation amusing in the least.

"She didn't get under my…was there something that we could help you with or did you just come down here to criticize us," Scorpius snapped quickly before he could fully compose himself, sending Rose an annoyed scowl as she put her hands to her face to try and not let it show just how much of a grin she had on her face at that moment.

"I came down here to make sure that everybody was doing okay, as I said it's late and any self-respecting Gryffindor should be asleep by now, Slytherin's too," Angelina admitted softly through a large yawn as she gave a rather certain look at Rose before then turning her full attention to Albus and Scorpius, neither of which seemed to have any interest in going to bed just then.

"I was just having a little problem getting to sleep so I thought that a little light reading by the fire might help me relax, then Scorpius showed up and…well…," Rose did her very best to explain as slowly and calmly as she could as she felt more than a bit uneasy at the intense look that Angelina was sending her way before she was cut off by a laugh by the great quidditch star.

"Hermione's daughter if I ever…heh…," Angelina laughed off loudly as she leaned back in her seat for a few moments before she collected herself and couldn't help but smile widely at the sight of a visibly uncomfortable Rose fidgeting in her seat.

"Heh uh…yeah, Dad never understood it either…not as well as Mum did, but he knew enough to keep enough books in the house for Mum and me to read whenever we were sick or couldn't get to sleep," Rose replied as she tried to laugh off the joke with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she very fondly remembered the many days and nights that she and Hermione had whiled away going through one interesting book after another.

"All that reading would make me go blind," Albus offered up with a less than interested, and slightly sickly, frown as he held his hands on his stomach and looked like he's eaten something that no longer agreed with him.

"Well the fact that you can still see could be one reason why your grades are not as good as mine," Scorpius remarked with a devilish grin as he crossed his arms across his chest and made a point of avoiding the looks that Angelina and Rose were sending his way.

"With friends like him who needs enemies eh, so Rose…what's his name…," Angelina shot back with a clearly sarcastic tone to her words as she and the redhead shared a quick glance before the younger girl couldn't help but look a bit confused.

"Whose name," Rose asked with an impatient frown as she tried to look nicely at her aunt and ignore the temptation to scowl over at Scorpius and Albus.

"Your boyfriend, surely you have one," Angelina explained slowly in an attempt to keep any cheek out of her voice as she leaned forward in her seat and smiled across the gap at Rose, who oddly went very red at the question. Just as Angelina was about to question her about that Rose spoke up.

"Well…um…you see Aunt Angelina," Rose started to answer with a very unsure frown as she shifted in her seat and hunched her shoulders noticeably appeared to be very nervous about how to answer the question, hoping that the world would end before she had to answer before Scorpius cut in.

"Heh, she wishes…but really," Scorpius spat out under his breath with a dirty and snarky snort as Albus could tell that the question was causing Rose no small amount of nervousness.

"It's no big deal…really," Rose exclaimed as the words shot out of her as if they had been sent out of a canon at top speed as she surged forward in her seat and gave a clear glare to Scorpius that told him not to say another word if he valued his life.

"Her name is Amaranth," Scorpius declared through as large and sly of a grin as he could muster given himself, with one eye on Angelina and the other with just enough of a glance at Rose to know that he shouldn't push her much further unless he wanted to be hexed into oblivion.

"Her," Angelina gasped out despite herself more out of surprise than any amount of disapproval as she turned her head to get a good look at her apparent niece Rose, who appeared as if she wanted to die just then, but not before murdering Scorpius with her bare hands.

"Um…yeah, but she…," Rose continued slowly after she collected herself, not managing to look Angelina in the eye even though she knew that the quidditch star wanted to, before Albus cut in.

"Rose doesn't think that Amaranth knows that she even exists," Albus somberly admitted through the sad pout that Rose now wore as she turned away from Angelina and instead focused all of her attention on her hands in her lap.

"She barely even knows my name," Rose responded in an almost inaudible whisper, as it was clear to Angelina that the young redhead viewed that idea as an absolute certainty and it vexed her greatly, as she fought back tears, something that she was unhappy about having inherited from her mother.

"Are you sure Rose, maybe you're just letting your fear control you," Angelina asked softly, leaning forward in her seat and sending both Scorpius and Albus a quick and intense glare to stay quiet, before she then stood up just as Rose swallowed deeply and picked up her head.

"I'm sure, she just sees me as the daughter of two members of the Golden Trio, she doesn't see me as…, no matter how much I wish that she did," Rose answered with a slight nod as she kept her gaze fixed firmly upon her tightly clasped hands in her lap, fighting back the urge to tear up the entire time, before she felt Angelina's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not convinced, what's she like," Angelina said softly with a gentle tone of voice as she squatted down in front of Rose and looked intently at her niece before the redhead forced herself to pick up her chin and look right at her aunt.

"If you take it from this one the sun shines out of every one of her….," Scorpius cracked out loud with an impatient sneer starting to form on his lips before he softened at the glares that both Angelina and Albus sent his way.

"Oi…stop that," Rose exclaimed angrily, though her face was as red as her hair, as she shot up out of her as she tried to take a step toward Scorpius but was restrained by Angelina, who nodded to Scorpius that it was in his best interest to move away from them for a few moments.

"So then it's not true," Angelina offered up softly as she set her hands on the tops of Rose's knees and leaned to first one side and then the other, just right up until Rose lifted her head enough to look her back in the eye and keep her gaze there rather than drop it back down to her lap.

"Well…perhaps I may go overboard in my opinion of her…a time…or two…but when you're in love nothing is normal and…oh…," Rose managed to answer with a very nervous smile before she had to bite her lip to keep the tears back, finally stopping herself as she realized what she'd revealed.

"Bloody…," Scorpius groaned with a look of utter disappointment as he rolled his eyes and then covered them with his hands in an attempt to collect himself and not appear to angry about it all before Albus cut in.

"I knew it," Albus triumphantly exclaimed with a fist in the air and a grin from ear to ear as he almost leapt up out of his chair but stopped at the odd look that Scorpius was sending his way.

"We all do crazy things when we're in love Rose, so don't worry about going overboard about her, now we just have to find out how she feels about you…how she really feels about you," Angelina admitted with a bit of an embarrassed and uneasy grin as she brushed some hair over her face to hide the blush on her cheeks as she stood up and gazed down at Rose, who seemed to be feeling a bit better just then.

"I…I don't know, we don't really talk, she's in Ravenclaw and almost two years older…," Rose slowly and nervously began to answer, a bit unsure as to exactly what to say as truth be told she and Amaranth's paths did not cross terribly often, especially given that they were in two separate houses and two years apart.

"So in other words they don't really interact very much, that's the problem," Albus jumped in as he did his best to help Rose explain the situation to Angelina, before Scorpius took a step back towards Rose and Angelina and spoke up.

"So she's fresh out of luck," Scorpius remarked with an almost cocky and smug smile and nod of his head as he got within about six feet of Angelina before she turned on him and glared him back behind the couch.

"Have you talked to your Mum about this, I know that Hermione isn't exactly an expert on love…books don't really have any answers…," Angelina offered up with a sidelong glance over at a frowning Scorpius as she stood up and then sat down on the couch next to Rose, putting an arm around her.

"She's tried but, aside from being really smart Mum and Amaranth really are nothing alike," Rose sheepishly admitted with a light pink blush to her cheeks as her mind began to whirl at all of the vast differences between her mother and her hopeful girlfriend just before Angelina continued.

"How so," Angelina prodded her softly as she gave Rose a soft one armed hug while Albus looked on in concern as he seemed to feel the rising level of tension between Rose and Scorpius.

"She's quite attractive for one thing…what," Scorpius cackled softly with an odd blush to his pale cheeks while making quite curvy motions with his hands outlining the female form before Angelina cast him a rather scathing look and he closed his mouth.

"Go sit in the corner Malfoy, or else I'll turn you into a newt or something more fitting…," Angelina angrily snapped as she whirled round on Scorpius before turning back to Rose as Albus stared him down.

"Don't speak to me like that you…," Scorpius tried to growl, with his fists tightly clenched, angrily but a stern glare from Rose made him freeze in place momentarily before she could go on.

"Do yourself a favor Malfoy…don't finish that thought…," Fred stated sharply with his arms tightly crossed over his chest and an intense glare aimed right at Scorpius which earned him an appreciative smile from Angelina.

"Or else," Ron added eagerly while loudly cracking his knuckles as he stepped up beside Fred while a yawning Hermione looked on in concern before Scorpius threw up his hands in frustration and stormed out of the common room, almost knocking the painting right off the wall in his hurried haste.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews, questions, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I still can't read the non-main pairings. To me if you make it Harry and Hermione then so much of the series would have been different and to me much less fun. Sorry for this chapter taking so long but I had elbow surgery on the eleventh of July; they moved the ulnar nerve in my right elbow to the side of my elbow. Recovery will take six to eight weeks so I have some time still to go. Aside from that amaranth means an imaginary flower that never fades, fitting given Rose's name to me. Rose and Amaranth are only about two years apart at most, unlike with Hermione and Krum who were like four or five years apart in the fourth book. Rose being a lesbian in this story fits to me as it explains Albus and his not wanting to tell Harry who Rose was dating, and it explains why Rose and Scorpius are nervous around each other most of the time as he fancies her quite a bit. Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

**YULE SHENANIGANS 6**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, as if I did then Ron/Hermione would have started far earlier.**

Hogwarts-A Few Days Later

It was a sight that she had seen so many times over the years that much of the time anymore she gave it no mind, though it still surprised her entirely when she took the time to fully appreciate it. Breakfast in the Main Hall was usually not a period of time that Ron used for a terrible amount of meaningful conversation with anyone, rather he took the opportunity provided him to eat as much as he possibly could as fast as he possibly could. Rose couldn't help but grin and blush a small bit as she watched her mother scowl and grumble at the sight of her father shoveling mounds of food into his mouth with nary a moment to swallow or take a breath. Rose kept silent and watched as Hermione held one hand on Ron's shoulder while taking hold of his wrist with the other in a sudden attempt to make him slow down and eat breakfast like a normal person. She shared a glance and a smile with Albus as the two marveled in secret about the ever increasing amount of physical contact between Ron and Hermione. None of it was outwardly romantic or terribly flirtatious however the pair now often sat together on the couch instead of taking their own seat, even if Harry offered it to them. The sight of Hermione curled up into Ron's side after having dozed off in front of the fire was one that was new for most but it brought back a lot of good memories for Rose, bettered only by those of when she would find herself wrapped up in the combined embrace of her parents as they told her stories in front of the fire. For her part Rose could only smile a soft support to Albus as it appeared that Harry hadn't fully gotten the message about his future with Ginny.

"How you've never choked on your food…eating like that…I'll never know," Hermione commented in a slight huff of both revulsion and amazement as she coldly regarded Ron while trying to butter her toast, though her knife was a couple of inches above its surface just then.

"It's a gift," Ron smirked back through a large mouthful of food before he eagerly went back to chewing under the ire of Hermione's intense glare, as she wondered about whether she could tolerate his eating habits for the rest of her life.

"Or a curse," Rose snickered under her breath as she tried to make it sound as if someone else had uttered the comment before she couldn't help but blush through her hair and grin.

"One that has befallen you as well," Albus commented with a smirk, that he tried badly to hide from Rose's confused look, before he quickly dug into his own plate of eggs.

"Huh," Rose offered up softly with her brows furrowed in confusion as she glanced back and forth between Albus and Hermione before she shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating.

"Wouldn't be a bit surprised if you've packed on a few pounds these last few days or so…the way you eat," Fred interrupted with a teasing smirk as he leaned over and lightly poked a clearly startled Rose in the shoulder, which caused her to jump up a bit in her seat, before Albus had to ball up his hands and his feet to keep from spitting out his food in a fit of laughter.

"Oi…watch it…or else I'll…sorry," Rose angrily snapped back at first as she slammed her spoon down onto the top of the table before she noticed who she was yelling at and she suddenly went very red and sat back down, doing her very best to look anywhere but at Fred.

"What," Harry muttered softly, looking totally lost as usual, with his spoon halfway to his mouth before Rose cut back in before anyone else could get a word in edgewise.

"Nothing," Rose replied through a curtain of her hair that she had purposefully allowed to slip down in front of her face in a weak attempt to hide the expression of shame that she wore on her face that she didn't want anyone to see.

"Y…yeah, nothing," Albus quickly agreed in between large bites so that he couldn't be expected to say anything more as he knew full well why Rose was so nervous and didn't want to let it show that he was feeling just as awkward about the situation at hand.

"Did I say something wrong," Fred guessed aloud with a curious frown as he looked quickly around the table in a vain search for someone to help him figure out what was going on.

"No…it's just that…it's…difficult to talk about," Rose tried to answer without giving away the real answer before she had to bite her lip to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks, especially hard considering that everyone was now staring intently at her.

"Really…why," Hermione asked softly, her voice more than full of concern, as she gave serious thought to abandoning her breakfast and taking a seat beside her daughter in an attempt to console the obviously upset girl.

"Is it something private," Ginny guessed in between bites as she was eager to try and move the talk along and get to the bottom of things rather than just go around and around until lunch.

"N…not exactly," Rose nervously answered finally after swallowing hard and starting to dart her eyes around to make sure that the exits of the Great Hall were still open and clear for her to use to escape in a moment if she needed to.

"Then why…," Fred started to wonder softly as he tried to sit down next to Rose but she stopped him when she slid over in her seat and refused to look at anyone beside Albus, who looked very guilty all of a sudden.

"It's…," Rose tried to stammer back but suddenly found herself, for one of the few moments of her life, with entirely no idea what to say, only to then be bailed out by her closest cousin.

"Bloody awkward is what it is," Albus finally said with a rushed tone to his words as he tried to look up at Fred but found it incredibly scary and so instead turned his gaze over to George, one of his favorite uncles.

"As opposed to what, we're having breakfast with our children," Harry reminded them with a bit of a smirk on his lips as he looked up from his meal and then glanced around at everyone sitting at the table, still having a bit of a hard time taking in the oddity of the situation.

"Well…some of your children, not all of us are here," Albus told him with a bit of a sheepish and suddenly lonely to not have his big brother and little sister with him, as usually by now James would have started pestering him about playing quidditch all day with him or helping him with some dubious plan leaving little Lily to tell him not to go along with whatever the eldest Potter son had up his sleeve.

"So then tell us more about them," George suddenly announced with a very eager grin as he looked back and forth between Rose and Albus, hoping that one or both of them would finally explain everything about the future to him.

"Yeah, what are my kids like," Fred added almost seconds later as he set his hands on Albus' shoulders and grinned down at his obviously mortified nephew before Ginny cut in.

"Troublemakers, most likely," Ginny snorted with a devilish grin that she sent Fred's way as her big brother started to glare at her before he thought better of it and shrugged his shoulders and smiled back.

"Sounds like my kind of kids," Sirius interjected from behind Harry as he and Lupin came within earshot of what the group was talking about and decided to take the opportunity and give his two cents worth with his usual bark like laugh. He took no small amount of pride and joy out of seeing the looks on many of the other students faces as they recognized him and began to fearfully talk amongst themselves.

"Sirius Black," Rose exclaimed, completely aghast, as her eyes grew wide and she dropped the bite of food that she had been about to shovel into her mouth back down onto the plate in front of her, seemingly unable to form any coherent thoughts at the sudden appearance of a man that she had only heard about from her parents and Uncle Harry.

"No need to guess who you are, a Weasley if I ever saw one," Lupin replied calmly with a warm smile as even though he wasn't that old he certainly looked it, his hair unkempt and messy and his clothes looked more than slept in.

"How can you tell," Fred cracked aloud with a daring grin as he looked fully ready for some fun and felt that at last he had found a worthy opponent in Sirius, who appeared to be up for it before Ginny cut in.

"Gotta be the hair," Ginny snickered under her breath with her face going about as red as her hair before she clamped a hand over her mouth to cover up how much she was laughing and make sure that she didn't spit any food out from her previous mouthful.

"Right in one…Ginny…was it," Lupin couldn't help but answer with a relieved but still visibly nervous smile as he kept his hands in his pockets and seemed to be keeping an eye on every single student around him so that they wouldn't get to close to him and risk being scratched.

"Uh yeah…right," Ginny nervously answered before she quickly took a rather large bite of her food to keep from even being bothered to reply to anything that anyone asked her about.

"What are you doing here," Harry demanded in complete shock at seeing his godfather and old teacher together at Hogwarts, expecting them both to either be in hiding or abroad, definitely not so out in the open as they were now.

"Nice to see you too Harry," Sirius barked out softly with a dark smile as he set one hand on his hip while placing the other on Harry's shoulder as the latter frowned a bit embarrassed.

"Er…sorry Sirius," Harry apologized immediately with a less than pleased at himself expression before he dropped his head down to his chest and stuffed his hands into his pockets, being then save by Hermione.

"Harry's lack of tact notwithstanding…why are you here," Hermione declared with a slightly irritated scowl sent Harry's way before she asked what was on everyone's mind while Ron suddenly blushed and quickly glanced away when she turned back and caught him staring at her.

"Dumbledore…he thought that we should talk to…well, them," Sirius casually replied as he tried to appear as if he was taking all of this in stride like it was totally normal to talk to children from the future as he didn't notice a visibly nervous Hermione using her hair to cover up the blush on her own cheeks as she was staring right back at Ron.

"Us…why," Albus wondered aloud with a curious and slightly scared look to him before his whole face went red with embarrassment as everyone around him turned and looked right at him.

"Simple Al…we're from the future and can answer all of their questions…or at least they think that we can," Rose remarked with a bit of a cold stare in Sirius' direction, a look that he fully caught making him frown in confusion, as she glanced over at her cousin before turning her attention back to her plate.

"Right in one…again, definitely more of your mother than your father I think," Sirius laughed back with a confidant grin that he flashed to Hermione before setting a less than impressed look towards Ron, who didn't miss a lick of the look.

"Thank you," Hermione politely answered with an appreciative smile with one eye on Ron as her smile then started to falter a bit before Ron cut in.

"HEY…OW, what was that for," Ron started to angrily growl as his mind worked through what Sirius had said and meant, as in truth he had only heard about half of it as he had been more focused on the food in front of him at the time, before Hermione kicked him as hard as she could under the table.

"For being so thick…er…sorry," Hermione told Ron point blank with a less than pleased scowl as she pulled her foot back before she felt bad for kicking him and softly apologized.

"Er…yeah, maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private so we can talk," Harry nervously cut in as he tried to calm everything down and move on to something that he'd much rather talk about before Fred spoke.

"And get Ron away from the food," Fred quickly added with an impish grin that only widened at the irritated scowl that Ron sent in his older brother's general direction before everyone agreed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hogwarts-Two Hours Later

"Well…this is…awkward," George announced with an odd look for him on his face as he sat in his seat and glanced around the half full classroom.

"What gave it away," Fred remarked with a sly grin as he lightly elbowed his twin brother in the side before a displeased look from both Hermione and Rose made him go silent.

"Where are we…I feel like I just took a test in here last week," Albus wondered aloud with a curious and anxious frown as he nervously glanced all around the room trying to do anything but look at Sirius, who scared him.

"How did you do," Harry softly asked with a hopeful smile, as he could tell that Albus was having problems with being surrounded by all of them, as he leaned over and gave his younger son a quick hug, earning him an appreciative smile from Ginny.

"I think I flunked it, but it wasn't my fault…," Albus tried to protest and declare his innocence as he sat up straight in his seat and tried to smile but it quickly disappeared from his face as he had to admit the truth.

"You can tell us all about it later…," Lupin cautioned him, more out a desire to speed things along than anything else, as he held up his hands in mock defeat before he remembered that he had forgotten Albus' name right at that moment and felt bad.

"Albus…Albus Severus Potter," Albus cautiously stated with a shaky voice as he started off looking at Sirius and Lupin but quickly had to avert his gaze at the look of shock and confusion that set itself on Lupin's face and the look of anger and dismay on Sirius'.

"S…Severus…what," Sirius exclaimed with a mix of emotions on his face, caught somewhere between shock and anger, as he then bolted up out of his chair and stared menacingly down at Albus, as if her were daring the much younger boy to explain himself as if he had done something wrong.

"It's his middle name, and for good reason," Rose snapped angrily as Ron and Harry shared a grin at just how much she sounded like Hermione did at times before she noticed the look and the two turned away and tried to act like she hadn't caught them.

"What could possibly be a good reason for Harry to have Severus as his son's middle name," Sirius demanded angrily as he looked furious at even the mention of Snape's name and for a few seconds he feared that his godfather would try to force his son to explain himself. If that came to pass Harry wasn't sure exactly how he would get in the middle and protect his son while at the same time not hurting Sirius either.

"He told me just before my first year at Hogwarts, well…okay…he didn't tell me everything about why he gave me that middle name…but I've found out a lot since, it's kind of a long story," Albus tried to explain as quickly as he could, but his fear of Sirius made him stutter a bit, as he held the seat of his chair tightly with his hands and instead of looking right at Sirius chose to turn his gaze towards Harry and Ginny in turn.

"So…you don't have somewhere else that you need to be do you," Sirius pressured him back with a less than pleased look at his answer as he took a step forward but stopped when he felt Lupin put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it a little, hoping that simple act would enough to keep him from getting any closer to Albus.

"You haven't changed a bit Sirius, have you…," Rose snapped angrily with a frustrated scowl as she looked up from her chair and sent her best glare of disapproval, of which Ron in the future had admitted was so much like Hermione's that it scared him, right at him, almost daring him to do continue.

"Meaning…," Sirius asked with a clear look of restraint to both his stance and his words as he was trying to keep his temper in check but wasn't liking what he was hearing and being more than a bit put off at how at ease with the news Harry seemed to be.

"Meaning that you're still a bully, just the same as you were back in your old Hogwarts days…where you and uncle Harry's dad used to bully everyone and anyone that annoyed you," Rose defiantly explained while looking ready for a fight, her hand already on her wand beneath the folds of her robes and a proper defensive spell to use already beginning to form in her mind, before Sirius cut her off.

"How dare you call me a bully when…," Sirius started to angrily growl as he angrily pulled away from Lupin and took another step or two forwards, looking very much like he was headed towards Rose.

"OI…BACK OFF, don't you dare touch her," Ron growled loudly as he shot up out of his seat and positioned himself directly in front of Rose and right in Sirius' path, his hands tightly clenched up into fists as he readied himself to throw a punch and more if he had to, before he realized that he'd done all of that on pure instinct rather than actually putting any real thought into it.

"Sirius please…calm down," Hermione pleaded with Sirius with a very scared look on her face though she joined Ron in standing in between Rose and the former inmate, determined at the very least to protect her daughter.

"Don't tell me to," Sirius exclaimed as he looked to be getting more than worked up before the door burst open and Dumbledore entered the room and cast a rather upset scowl of disapproval at Sirius.

"That's quite enough of that I think Sirius…don't you," Dumbledore stated as calmly as ever though everyone in the room was well aware that the aged wizard was not in the mood for any further confrontations.

"Right…yes…of course," Sirius forced himself to say a fair bit calmer than he had been mere moments before as he slowly backed away from Rose and Albus and found himself a seat, though kept his gaze firmly locked onto the pair as Ron and Hermione gave each other a silent look of thanks before they to sat down, though very close to Rose.

"What brings you here Dumbledore, hopefully no more dangers or children from the future, this lot is more than enough," Lupin optimistically responded with a well-worn smile as he kept his gaze locked onto Sirius as he took a step back and found a seat for himself.

"Thankfully no, I heard about this little meeting and just felt compelled to join you, is there an empty seat or should I make my own," Dumbledore happily replied with a subdued little laugh as he continued on into the room, the door shutting on its own behind him causing Albus to jump a bit.

"There's an open seat beside me sir, you can sit here," Albus announced with a hopeful look in his eyes even though his stomach was more than tied up in knots as he knew what he'd have to do in short time and wasn't sure that he could do it.

"Thank you Albus…er…I must admit that sounds strange to me, I would call you Mr. Potter but given that there would be two of you…and I cannot call you by your middle name either as again there would be two of you and it seems that Mr. Black here is unhappy at the mere mention of the name…," Dumbledore tried to say casually but suddenly found himself in a bit of a pickle at the absurdity of having those assembled in the room and the different names that now could just cause problems for trying to refer to them all, with few exceptions.

"Fear of the name is…," Rose started to declare with a very serious and confidant look to her as she sat up straight in her seat and looked right at Dumbledore before Fred cut in.

"That proves it, you definitely are Hermione's daughter," Fred snickered with a sly grin before he and George shared a laugh as Hermione and Rose both looked on with red faces while Ron appeared torn between laughing right along with them and being mortified at what his future wife and daughter would possibly do to him if he were to do so.

"If we're going to have a chat then you'd best get started, while I am still in a good mood," Sirius snapped with an angry scowl as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, his gaze firmly fixed onto Albus before Rose spoke.

"Fine, what do you want to know," Rose shrugged back softly after taking a deep breath and plastering on her kindest and warmest smile as she was already plotting and planning what she was going to do and say next to practically anything that Sirius could come up with.

"Why in the…why would Harry give his son…his…name," Sirius began to demand with an angry fire in his eyes before he managed to calm himself down enough to speak plainly as he ignored the looks of warning from both Ron and Hermione and the confused and worried look from Harry as Dumbledore sat quietly, content in feeling that nothing too bad would happen with him around.

"It's a long story Sirius, and for starters I think that I should say that the animosity between the two of you and Professor Snape has nothing to do with quidditch or your schoolwork, he had…has…a far more…personal reason, one that I can sympathize with," Rose countered Sirius with a cool, calm, and collected tone to her words and posture as she spoke mostly to him but kept her gaze aimed right over at Dumbledore, getting some positive feedback when he smiled at her.

"I highly doubt that," Sirius grouched with a very mocking sneer as his expression darkened and Rose was forced to swallow hard and search for something to say before she was bailed out.

"Easy Sirius, let's at least hear her out…it might prove…enlightening," Dumbledore politely cautioned the former Marauder with an almost terrifying smile given how much power was behind it, a simple act that made Sirius ease back if only for a few moments.

"Here's hoping…why don't you start from the beginning," Lupin hoped aloud with a wary smile as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and just hoped to get through the next hour or so without having to restrain Sirius.

"Okay…here goes nothing, and remember…you asked for it…," Albus very reluctantly reminded everyone in the room though mainly Sirius before he launched into more than he had wanted to tell them, though he kept the full outcome of the war secret as he didn't feel like telling Fred that he hadn't made it or Lupin either. Rose meanwhile took more than a fair amount of pride in how for most of the story Ron had his hand on her shoulder as a sign of support and Hermione held her other hand, squeezing it at some of the darker moments.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews, comments, and questions are greatly appreciated. Sorry that this chapter took so long but I had some short stories for a different genre that I had to get out of my head. Some might balk at Rose calling James and Sirius bullies but they pretty much fit the bill as I doubt that it was only Snape that they fought with on a regular basis. I kind of get upset at people bashing Ron for not noticing that Hermione liked him, especially when she was no better and missed all of his signs, as clumsy as they were. That and how she tried to act like she knew so much more about relationships than Harry or Ron did and she still missed the signs, then again Harry seemed to finally figure it out at the last minute. I doubt that Hermione would have been okay with finding out that Ron had kissed Fleur and was then writing really long letters to her and that Fleur wanted him to go and spend the summer with her. If that had happened with Ron and Fleur and Hermione had found out then she would have reacted in much the same way that Ron did to her and Viktor.

Personally I don't think that Hermione and Viktor were ever really a couple and from her reaction I don't think that Hermione had happy memories of the kiss if it happened at all. Always wondered why Harry never told Hermione about what she was supposed to have done in book six after Ginny told Harry and Ron about the kiss or whatever. We know that Harry knew that was the reason but he never said anything to Hermione about it, he let her suffer through those months and never did anything to stop it, even going so far as to feel that Ron and Hermione were growing apart and Harry didn't seem to have any interest in stopping it. Then Ron got poisoned and Harry just forgot all about it. I wonder if they ever told Hermione about that later on, and I never liked how it took Ron and Hermione eight years to have Rose, always thought that they should have had more kids as well, like five total kids. I don't see Ron as being a coward for not breaking it off right away with Lavender as she seemed to not be able to take a hint and he tried to end things but like he said she would just hold on that much tighter and suffocate him, and we did see that Ron didn't like making her cry any more so than he ever really did making Hermione cry. Also if they ever redo the movies I hope that they portray the Weasley's better, for most of the movies Ron and Ginny were written poorly and many of their big storylines were cut out, like Ron with quidditch in fifth year not six.

He succeeded at something, and Hermione showed concern for him after his first match more so than Harry getting banned and then how she consoles him after they miss the whole big quidditch match to meet Grawp. And then they added scenes and such to try to muddy the waters of who Hermione ended up with by adding that dance between Harry and Hermione in the tent which never happened in the books, just like Hermione never had anything carved into her arm in the books. And the movies didn't really even try to build up Ron and Hermione terribly much like it didn't with Harry and Ginny like in the books. It's also a bit odd that if you look at the Weasley kids then by the time that Ron was old enough to have memories Bill would have spent much of the year at Hogwarts and then not wanted to spend his summers with his baby brother as he was nearly ten years older than Ron. Also the whole Mr. Weasley being attacked was really swept under the rug and not much was made of it sadly. Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7

**YULE SHENANIGANS 7**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, as if I did then Ron/Hermione would have started far earlier.**

Hogwarts

The last few hours had been very anxious and hectic since Albus had explained everything to Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. Rose had tried to talk a long walk around the lake and off towards Hagrid's hut however Hermione had vetoed that plan in a heartbeat, at least without she herself going along. Ron had tried to act like he didn't want to tag along, lagging behind the pair for part of their trip, before Rose had stopped suddenly in the middle of a long hallway and demanded that he join them, which later Hermione would guess had been his plan all along. Rose would not say much during the walk though several times she had rushed forward, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together at certain points in an attempt to move things along. Towards the end she had to fight back tears when she had caught a glimpse of the two nervously holding hands before Hermione had been spooked by something and Ron had wrapped his arms around her and turned away, putting himself in harm's way to protect her.

She quickly decided to not say anything about her having viewed that scene however the whole way back to the Gryffindor common room she had been completely unable to keep from smiling at them and fighting back tears every time that she glanced their way. Hermione had noticed, leaving Ron totally oblivious, but she had decided to not say anything as having Ron's arms still around her was something that she herself was finding hard to get past, a smile barely leaving her own face the whole trip back. The trip back through the castle was done mostly in silence, with Rose not wanting to break the magic until the very last minute and she had no other choice.

"Ladies first," Ron offered up with an eager but nervous smile as he held a door open and gestured for Hermione and Rose to go ahead of him first.

"When did you become such a gentleman," Hermione remarked with an impish smile as she tried not to let it show in both her voice and her smile just how much his simple act had affected her as his hand felt very warm against hers when he took it to help her climb over the raised threshold of the outer door.

"Since…uh…well since…," Ron nervously tried to answer as he struggled in vain to keep his ears from turning as red as his hair before he was ever so thankful that Hermione let go of his hand otherwise he felt that steam would have blasted out of his ears had she not.

"Tongue tied as usual Dad, don't worry about it…you'll eventually get it all sorted…really…thanks mostly to you Mum," Rose couldn't help but say back after a short fit of laughter with a broad smile and her hands on her hips as she watched her parents combined reactions to her statement, Ron with a confused expression and Hermione wearing a triumphant grin.

"Glad to know that I finally managed to work some sense into that thick head of yours," Hermione let out in a rare joke as she glanced up at Ron with a warm smile on her lips framed by the deep and happy blush on her cheeks before he cut in.

"Oi…," Ron called out angrily for a few short seconds before he couldn't hold it in any longer and his countenance slipped and he smiled with a little chuckle.

"All I know is for as long as I can remember you could be quite the gentleman, when you wanted to be…and like I said before…once the two of you got over yourselves and realized that you fancied each other…things worked themselves out," Rose proudly admitted with a blush, similar to the one that Hermione had just shown complete with her ears going as red as her hair, before she turned and started to hurry off down the corridor, forcing Ron and Hermione to hurry to keep up.

"Er…that's…good," Hermione stumbled through softly just a bit under her breath though it was impossible for even the blind to miss the joy and happiness in her expression.

"Course that never stopped the two of you from fighting at times, then again often afterwards you'd fling Hugo and I off to stay with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry for the night for some reason, I asked them about it but all they ever did was laugh it off and change the subject," Rose shrugged with an impish smirk as she stopped walking ahead of Ron and Hermione and instead went up to them both and threw her arms around them as best she could, pulling them together and hugging them at the same time.

"I uh…I'm sure that we uh…had a…good…reason," Hermione replied through a deep blush as Rose let her go and she tried to look anywhere but at Ron lest she allow her emotions to control her and just kiss him right there and then on the spot.

"Really…what," Ron questioned aloud with a screwed up look to him as he tried to ponder the meaning of Rose's words and why Hermione had reacted as she had before the two most important women in his life could no longer go without having a laugh at the look on his face.

"Nothing Dad…really, but are you sure that you're okay…with uh…Uncle Fred and…," Rose nervously tried to answer him without her ears getting to terribly red as she quickly began to mess with her hair in the hopes of covering them, thankfully in her mind Ron seemed to miss her reasons entirely.

"Oh yeah…I uh," Ron glumly began to add before he had to bite his lip in a strong attempt to keep his emotions in check, and just as he felt that he was about to lose it he felt a hand on his arm, calming him.

"Are you sure Ron, you don't have to say that you are if you aren't, I can see it in your eyes," Hermione asked softly, true worry and concern clearly evident in her gaze, as she held her hand on his arm until he turned his head and looked down at her, with them both at the end just staring into each other's eyes.

"What am I supposed to say Hermione, I've just been told…by my…our…own bloody daughter no less…that one of my brothers is going to die and…how am I supposed to feel," Ron finally answered with a bit of a hitch in his words as he took several deep breaths to maintain his composure, as he found the words just slipping out of his mouth faster than he could think, something that for him was normally a bad thing but on this occasion it was for a good cause.

"I just think…I mean, I don't know Ron…just say something, it bothers me when you're quiet," Hermione cautiously began to answer, trying to make her words sound more truthful and supportive, before as she went she found her own resolve quickly breaking down under the look of fear and uncertainty that Ron was giving her.

"It does…really," Ron asked softly as he stopped walking and fully turned to face Hermione, having to crane his neck a bit to look down at her as she gazed warmly up at him, though careful to stay far enough apart so that she could see his face clearly.

"Of course, when you're talking…even when you're not rude or shouting…at least I know how you feel, but now I'm not really sure," Hermione patiently and determinedly told Ron as she did her best to keep her breathing in check so that she would have enough breath to get her point across, fully expecting Ron to cut in at one time or another with some small interruption.

"Honestly…," Ron asked her softly, his eyes threatening to become wet, before he bit his lip and managed to keep his emotions from getting away from him.

"Yes…please," Hermione replied as she acted without thinking and set her hands first on his arms before sliding them inwards until both were resting on his hips, bringing them ever so much closer together. A few feet away a silent Rose gave the pair her full attention as she craned her neck first to one side and then other, hoping that if the pair were to kiss that she wouldn't miss it.

"Honestly…I'm not really sure how to feel, or what to think…that future sounds…well it sounds like a bloody dream come true, especially the part about…but…," Ron nervously shrugged at first as he balled up his hands into fists in an attempt to keep himself from becoming too angry before he got ahead of himself and caught himself just as he was about to admit to everything, hoping that Hermione hadn't noticed.

"I know…Fred," Hermione admitted for him in barely a whisper as she could feel her own eyes beginning to fill with tears before Ron cut in just as their lips began to inch ever so much closer.

"On one hand I should be happy that we won and all, that V…you…he is dead and gone for good and all and that we didn't lose Harry or either of us but…but on the other hand…," Ron started to reply with a very deep breath before he voice grew more and more shaky as he went, with Hermione very clearly being able to feel him beginning to tremble ever so slightly, a fact that only served to scare her that much more, due to how close the two were.

"I can't…I never got to know Uncle Fred…obviously…but I have seen how much his absence has hurt you and especially Uncle George over the years…no one had the heart to take his hand off of the family clock, it hasn't moved in years…ever since he…but every so often someone in the family swears that they saw it move, after it's happened so often we just decided to say that every time it moves that it's just Uncle Fred having a laugh with us and all," Rose tried to explain softly with a feeling that she was delivering potentially bad news to her mother and father, and as she spoke she could feel her emotions beginning to bubble up within her starting in her feet before moving up her legs and then her heart. When they got that far her feelings seemed to make her earns burn and she could oddly feel tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"That's a nice way to honor his memory," Hermione admitted with a very warm smile as she sniffled back a few tears, turning her head away from both Ron and Rose as she feared that the looks on their faces would cause her to shed more than a few tears.

"Heh, sounds like something that Fred would do," Ron agreed with a soft smile as he turned his head and gave Rose a quick wink before he turned his attention back to Hermione, just as she collected herself and turned her head up to face him.

"It certainly does, doesn't it," Hermione nodded slightly with a sincere smile before she suddenly realized just how close she and Ron were and thought that some people were watching and she quickly took a step back, feeling guilty after seeing the confused and slightly put out look on Rose's face.

"Growing up Uncle George used to tell us a lot of stories about some of the crazy things that he and Uncle Fred used to get up to, at least until you told him to stop Mum," Rose commented with a flush to her cheeks in the hopes of getting through a very awkward moment between the three of them before she smiled a bit to brightly at the end.

"She did…really…that doesn't sound like you at all Hermione…," Ron joked replied in a slightly mocking tone as he struggled against showing to large of a smile as she fought against himself to burst out laughing at the initial look that Hermione was giving him, though he could see the corners of her lips quivering, as if she was trying not to smile herself.

"Hey," Hermione countered as she made a rather valiant effort to appear to be highly offended at his words though inwardly she found his reply to warm her heart at how she knew that he was only teasing her and how he knew her so well.

"Rose…what is it, what's wrong," Ron asked softly with a concerned look out of the corner of his eye at Hermione, who shared his expression, as he reached out and laid a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Oh…," Hermione added softly under her breath as she tilted her head to one side and began to carefully study each and every line on Rose's face, hoping to discern what malady was ailing their daughter.

"N…no, I'm okay…it's just, guess I'm more homesick than I thought, I shouldn't be and all I know but…," Rose nervously shrugged her shoulders with a lying smile as she bit her lip to keep from tearing up before she pulled both Ron and Hermione into a strong hug, hoping the sudden showing of affection would get things moving along and save her from any further embarrassment.

"We are not the Ron and Hermione that you grew up with and remember as your parents," Hermione explained with a tone that one would use when stating the obvious, at least to her, while at the same time trying not to cause Rose any more pain.

"No…you're not…not yet anyway, but at least I haven't had to endure that Bulgarian git and his fans parading around the grounds, I can't believe that you ever…," Rose somberly admitted as she slowly shook her head back and forth, momentarily fighting back the sudden urge to tear up, before she cottoned on to what she was saying and snapped her mouth shut before she said something that she felt that might get her into trouble.

"You can't believe that I ever what…Rose," Hermione questioned with a curious scrunching up of her face, that Ron inwardly had to admit made her look quite fetching in his mind, as she set her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly to one side, staring straight ahead at their daughter.

"N…nothing, it was about as bad as you and…," Rose began to very nervously before she whirled around and glared angrily at Ron, and for a split second to Ron the fact that she was Hermione's daughter became brutally clear with the same look that the busy haired brunette had given him so many times.

"Me and who…," Ron could barely manage to say with a nervous and slightly scared look on his face before he forced himself to smile and try to look as pleasant as possible, hoping that would defuse the situation a little.

"Nobody…er, we should get going," Rose quickly shot back with an all too eager and good natured grin with her hands clasped together behind her back before she started to step away, getting only a few steps back before Hermione cut her off.

"Stop right there young lady, you're going to explain…," Hermione demanded with a less than pleased tone to her words as she took a quick step away from Ron until she was standing directly in front of him, glad for it so that he couldn't see the slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"I really wish that I could Mum but…I just remembered something that I had to do that I've put off far too long…like uh…studying…and I know how much you hate it when I don't study and all, I'm sorry but I'll have to answer your questions later okay, bye," Rose nervously and guiltily answered with a fearful grin as she fiddled a bit with her robes before she spun around on her heel and raced off down the hallway, quickly disappearing from sight.

"Oh no you…ROSE," Hermione started to snap angrily as she took a couple of steps forward, hoping that Rose would rethink her sudden escape and return, before she admitted defeat and let her shoulders slump with an impatient scowl.

"Bloody hell Hermione, she's just like you," Ron laughed off with an amused smirk on his face as he just barely fought back the urge to laugh loudly before a heartbeat elapsed and he guessed that he'd gone too far.

"What is that supposed to mean," Hermione shot back at him with a rather stern and upset scowl darkening her features as she whirled sharply around back at him and set a look in his direction that sent him back a step or two.

"Well…that, you really like avoiding questions where you might have to admit that you were wrong about something," Ron nervously offered up with the tips of his ears starting to turn pink as he slid his hands into his pockets and set his feet, fully expecting Hermione to give more than a forceful rebuttal to his words.

"No I do not," Hermione stated strongly as she stormed up to him and poked him squarely in the chest before setting her hands on her hips and glaring up at him, though for some reason to Ron it just made her look more beautiful, despite the shock of that realization which made several silent moments pass between the two before he could speak again.

"Yes you do, you're quite good at pointing out when me or Harry are wrong about something…but when it comes to," Ron told her as politely as he could as he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands to keep from having his answer be any more powerful than that before at the end he marveled that he could manage a smile that seemed to throw her off for a few seconds.

"Harry and I…when…oh forget it, fine…perhaps I have a hard time admitting when I'm wrong…maybe, it's just that…," Hermione corrected him with a less than pleased expression as she slowly shook her head back and forth before she lightly poked Ron in the chest again.

"It happens so rarely," Ron quipped with a sly grin as he pulled his hands from his pockets as he caught Hermione by surprised and finished her thought for her before all anger drained from her face to be replaced just as quickly by a slight blush.

"Exactly," Hermione quickly and readily agreed as she was so happy that Ron was seeing things her way that she momentarily forgot about his slight about her attitude and having to always be right before he pulled her into an enveloping hug. Only recently had she begun to notice the unique qualities of a hug bestowed upon her by Ron, mostly because they had not happened very often. For a reason that she had yet to discern she always felt warm, safe, and protected whenever he would hug her. Her stomach also flipped over itself often when he would hug her.

"I wonder where Rose went," Ron wondered aloud with a curious frown as he tore his gaze away from Hermione long enough to stare off down the corridor, wondering just how far Rose had run away from them and whether she was waiting for them just around the corner.

"Who knows, but we probably should go and find out, lest she run into trouble…she is your daughter after all remember…," Hermione admitted with what she tried to put up as a being frustrated at having to fix yet another of Ron's problems expression on her face before she shook her head and started walking away from Ron.

"Heh, yeah…yours too," Ron called out with a soft laugh as he shook his head a couple of times before he muttered the rest under his breath with a warm smile and then took off after his future wife and future daughter.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and the rest of the story. As always comments, questions and reviews are always appreciated. I've been a fan of Ron and Hermione since my first time watching the first two movies that I rented, then I went and bought the first five books and read them in like two days. In the movies Rowling had said that there were anvil sized hints about who Hermione liked and such. And yet it seems that many of those that watched the movies seem to have completely missed them and were surprised by what happened in the sixth movie. I can see that because in the movies they altered an awful lot, from the very first movie where unlike in the book Hermione actually helps Harry and Ron fight the troll. Then in the second movie Hermione knows what mudblood means, unlike in the book, and it is Ron that explains what it means to her and Harry and not Hagrid.

In the third movie it is Ron that declares that if Sirius wants to kill Harry then he'll have to kill both he and Hermione as well, and not Hermione, which is more than something because of at the time Ron had a badly broken leg and could barely stand without passing out. Then in later movies the screenwriter openly admitted to changing things to bolster Hermione's role, and the movies propped up Harry and Hermione as characters so I can see how some people got the wrong idea. In the fifth movie they either took out or drastically altered Ron and the other Weasley's storylines to a terrible degree, barely doing anything with Mr. Weasley almost dying and Ron winning the quidditch cup after Harry got banned and the two times that were some Ron and Hermione building moments.

Then also there were some Harry and Ginny moments that got cut out. Harry and Hermione as a couple just doesn't work to me, it would seriously weaken the trio, weaken and drastically alter the trio. If it was Harry and Hermione it would make them kind of like the trio from Seinfeld, Harry would be Jerry and Ron would be George and Hermione Elaine. We see Jerry spend a lot of time with each but without Jerry Elaine and George have very little to do together and so rarely do much of anything together. In the movie with the room of requirement it is actually Harry that asks about the bathroom situation and not Ron, as I remember Ron getting a lot of flak about that in reviews and stories and such.

Ron is an emotional character that wears his heart on his sleeve for all to see. Yeah he can be rude and a jerk at times, but so can Harry. Only Harry seems to get a free pass for everything and Ron doesn't to Harry and Hermione fans. In the third book Ron makes the statement to Harry that he would end his feud with Hermione if she'd just apologize and show some remorse over what happened to Scabbers. And in the book it's shown that the second that she does Ron instantly forgives and forgets and moves on, just as he said that he would. He even goes further than that and researches in the library a lot to help Buckbeak and his appeal, all after he swore to Hermione that he would. In the second book Ron almost fights Draco for stating that he hopes that the basilisk would have killed Hermione instead of just petrifying her.

It's not that Harry has so much more patience or tact, if you think about it Harry has just been conditioned to be quiet and not speak, and it shows to me that Harry sees Hermione as a friend and that there's nothing romantically between them. For all her supposed knowledge about relationships Hermione misses all of Ron's signals, as clumsy as they may be sometimes. If you think about it Ron only had his family growing up so it's not out of the realm of possibilities that he would be lacking the in the social graces, and he's a kid for most of the books so him being a bit rude and such at times isn't a stretch or a hanging crime. There's that and Ron had no one to talk to about relationship stuff, certainly not Hermione or Harry, the twins would have made fun of him for it, he hated Percy at the time and I don't see him being that close to either Charlie or Bill due to their age difference and all. It's always fun to notice all of the physical contact between Ron and Hermione in the last book, that both seem totally okay with and that it's not odd for either. Ah well sorry about this chapter being so late and all but hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. On a final note a quick congratulations to Rupert Grint on his becoming a father. Thank You.


End file.
